Completamente ciega
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Naruto uzumaki solia ser una estudiante algo inmaduro y bobo de preparatoria ,pero su vida cambiara al conocer ala dulce hinata hyugga ,quien le enseñara ,no solo cuan dulce puede ser ,si no tambien a mirar con el corazon...
1. Epilogo

-DIALOGOS-

(PENSAMIENTOS)

"CARTAS ,NOTAS Y COSAS APARENTES"

_-SUSURROS-_

Despues de escribir sobre chicas que se visten de chicos estoy lista para el siguiente paso ,ahora y aqui mi segundo fic ,convinando la realidad con lo narutesco de mi ser ,y con un cruel destino hacia hinata que , me ayudura en mis planes malvados para dominar el naruhina.! sale se los dejo.

PROLOGO.

Hinata se desperto ,ya debia ser hora de irse ala escuela ,a su querida preparatoria ,podia escuchar como neji se duchaba y su padre hablaba por telefono , salio y sintio la calidez del sol ,la brisa en el aire y se ducho despues de un instante ,se puso el uniforme , sin importarle como se le viera ,aunque era de las chicas m,as populares le gustaba pasar inadvertida si podia.

-Hinata sama apurese que llega tarde!-

-Claro neji ne san

Hinata amaro el ultimo boton de su camisa y se apego ala pared ,camino peganda ala pared con la mano hasta que encontro las escalera s y poso sus manos firmente en el barandal ,ese era un nuevo semestre y seguro le iria tan bien como le fue en el primero,despues de todo ese dia cambiaria de salon y conoceria nuevos compañeros.

Bajo el ultimo escalon y llego a tientas al comedor se sento y empezo a comer ,saboreo todos los aspectos de su platillo y reconocion que eran unos hot cakes ,fue ala barra y tomo su almuerzo no queria retrasarse mas...

Agarro su baston negro y llego hasta el carro que la llevaba ala escuela ,neji y hinabi tambien subieron , y hinata se pregunto a quien veria ese dia ,claro ,"hablando literalmente".

* * *

Naruto estaba muy aburrido ,era un nuevo semestre y si tenia mucha suerte le tocaria con sakura chan ,tenia deseas de ver en que salon quedo pero ala vez lo deprimia y aburria la idea de no quedar en su salon.(Sakura chan ojala y quedemos en el mismo salon)

Vio pasar una multitud e inmediantamente supo lo que eso significaba...(Hyuggas)

Naruto y neji nunca se llevaron bien pero tampoco mal ,de el se podia decir que ra frio y raro ,al igual que todos los miembros de su familia ,de hinata nada mas y nada menos que era sobrevalorada para el gusto de naruto , la mujer prodijio de la escuela ,varias veces en el semestre pasado hicieron reuniones en el auditorio solo para verla tocar el maldito piano o violin .Naruto no decia que tocara mal ,tocaba bien ,pero los que iban en clase de musica que el conocia ,tocaban igual y no los acreditaban como ala señorita hyugga ,ademas el nunca llego tempreno a verla y eso era causante de sus 7 en artes...

*******Flash back*****

Naruto llego tarde a otro de esas estupidas reuniones en el auditorio para ver tocar ala señorita hyugga ,se reporto con kurenay sensei y alego por su 7 tanto como pudo pero no se lo cambiaron ,al parecer los maestros no notaban que oirla tantas veces era aburrido.(Digo esta bien que le aya dado varios premios ala escuela pero no es para tanto!)  
Naruto acogio asiento nada mas y nada menos que al lado de sakura...

-Hola sakura chan!!! que tal si...-

-Callate estoy escuchando-

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a algunas de esas reacciones por parte de sakura ,pero hinata no le iba a causar una mas ,no señor....

-Pero que demonios le ven a esa tipa!!!-

-Ayy naruto ,nos a dejado en los mejores lugares entre preparatorias con su musica-(aunque solo para eso ,sirve ,dudo que sea buena en deportes...)-ademas ella es...-

-Naruto se dedico a ignorar lo que sea que sakura le fuera a decir y se puso a pensar en su 7...

****Fin flash back*******

Naruto suspiro ,jamas veia a hinata en persona siempre estaba rodeada de gente de grupos artisticos y ella iba en otro salon...pero a el que demonios le importaba eso.., se acerco al tablon de anuncios y busco su salon.

"Listado de alumnos salon 2 semestre grupo a"

-Sakura Haruno.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hinata hyugga.

-Kiba inuzuka.

......

Naruto o se podia sentir mas feliz y mas astiado ,le habia tocado con sakura chan ,pero ala vez con hinata hyugga.

(Seguro en el salon los maestros le congratulan todo lo que hace a diario)

Y si era asi ,naruto tendria ,que prepararse para esa nueva vida....

Ola nuevo fic ,notan algo raro en hinata??? aver quien advina que es ,lo espero en sus reviews.


	2. Completamente ciega

Ahora qeu ya divinaron les dire ,esta bien que naruto sea bruto pero no es para tanto ,en este fic se da cuanta mas rapido ,y quise que sakura fuera la mala/buena de la historia .  
P.D:NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LA PELIRROSA BIPOLAR.

02. Completamente Ciega.

Naruto decidio perderse la primera clase ,en definitiva sakura chan podria esperar ,y es que la sola idea de estar con hinata lo agobiaba ,ya venia venir las horas y horas de discursos acerca de que el deberia ser mas como era su contraparte en persona ...MUJER,INTELIGENTE ,Y ERA una niña prodigio ,en cambio el era una lacra y no era muy listo ....

Despues de media hora de ensismamiento se levanto de su banca y se dirijio al salon ,estaba vacio y eso solo significaba una cosa...un nuevo siete en corrio tan rapido como pudo al auditorio pero no estaban alli ,que debia hacer ,adonde deberia ir...(Gymnasio!!)Naruto se fue corriendo esperando llegar a tiempo y que se tratara solo de una conferencia de deportes y no un acto de hinata hyugga...

* * *

Hinata se echo el tercer clavado sin ni una sola pirueta ,los clavados de practica antes de los de demostracion siempre la relajaban aun oyendo la bulla de sus asombrados compañeros ,pero justo cuando se iba a echar el clavado de demostracion oyo la un azoton en la puerta y unos gritos descontrolados de un chico.

(Que abra pasado??)

-Pero gai ,sensei!!!!...-

-Lo lamento naruto pero es la regla ahora sientate antes de que te baje a seis...-

-Demonios yo no sabia!!!-

Naruto se fue a sentar ala orilla de la picina con sakura y sus demas compañeros .

-Oye que hacemos aqui?- Sakura volteo arriba y naruto instintivamente lo hizo tambien ,aya a tres metros de altura se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que hinata hyugga ,naruto sintio un pizca de enfado y curiosidad...

-Y ahora que va a hacer esa?-naruto fingio mirar indiferentemente hacia otro lado para que sakura no notara su curiosidad.

-Esta apunto de hacer clavados de salto sincronizado ,es para quienes quieran entrar al club de natacion escolar ,como era la clase de gai sensei aprovecho para mostrarnos.-

Naruto vio hacia arriba y alcanzo a oir unas cuantas palabras de hinata, esta se volteo dando la espalda al publico.

-No ira a hacerlo de espaldas o si?.-

naruto odiaba admitirlo pero esa chica hacia cosas de verdad increibles ,aun asi el orgullo siempre lo cegaba.(ella es solo una chica como nosotros ,cualquiera lo haria si se lo propusiera)y de esa forma naruto perdia admiracion por las hazañas de hinata hyugga...

* * *

Hinata oyo como un chico entraba y renegaba algunas cosas ,espero por un momento de silencio para hablar.

-Di-disculpe gai sensei ,yo...-

-A se me olvidaba ,muy bien salta ...ahora!-

Hinata dios una ,dos ,tres ,vueltas y aterrizo de forma perfecta en el agua sin salpicar casi nada de agua.

Naruto dejo de fingir demencia a los jalones de sakura para mirar a hinata ,y empezo a oir la bulla de algunas personas.

"Hinata eres preciosa" "Talentosa"

Era eso cierto? naruto ,miro"desinteresadamente " al agua y la hyugga salio de una salto por las escaleras ,fea no era...(Fea no es...)

-o!!! naruto si yo supiera hacer eso !!!(Seria mas popular chaaa!!!!)

Despues del acto ,sakura se inscribio en el club de natacion junto con los demas ,naruto se vio tentado pero la sola idea de tambien ser peor que ella en deportes lo aburrio ,negandose rotundamente al igual que shikamaru.

* * *

Despues de esa demostracion todos entraron a los salones ,al ser el ultimo en entrar naruto cerro la puerta ,y se dirijio a su lugar pero ,hinata hyugga lo habia ocupado y solo quedaba uno al lado de ella , al menos tambien estaria cerca de sakura.(Si la ignoras no tendras problemas nunca solo haz eso)

Despues de varias horas de clase hinata ya estaba al brode del aburrimiento ,ya habia resuelto todos los incognitos de la clase de literatura y los habia memorizado dedico a jugar con un lapiz .  
Cuando la sexta puntila callo completamente rota hinata decidio que ya era suficiente de malgastar su dinero inutilmente ,y se dedico a hacer dibujos hasta que oyo la mension de su nombre.

-Y hinata ,veamos que te parece si haces equipo con naruto ,el de verdad necesita tu ayuda- hinata oyo algunas risitas ,esa voz era inconfundible kakashi sensei tenia un sentido del humor que ella nunca alcanzo a tambien escucho quejidos de alguien ,alguien a su lado ,alguien que no queria trabajar con ella...

Naruto se exhalto ,tanto intentaba ignorarla para que los pusieran en el mismo equipo ,eso si que era un suerte de los mil demonios.

-Pe-pero kakashi sensei ,yo no necesito de ella yo puedo hacer el trabajo solo ,deveras...-

-Callate naruto ,la necesitas y lo sabes...-

Naruto alcanzu a oir algunos "uuuuu" y chiflidos de sus compañeros pero poco le importo el no iba a trabajar con ella.

-Kakashi sensei si no le molesta quisiera no trabajar con naruto- hinata se sorprendio de que alguien que nisiquiera la conocia fuera tan renuente pero en todo caso no le importaba ,en su familia le enseñaron a no dejarse de nadie ,y naruto no era la exepcion.  
kakashi suspiro ,en realidad no podia hacer nada...

-Mira hinata me encantaria ,epro ya hize todos los equipos sera para otra ocasion ,muy bien como les explicaba ,se reuniran en la casa de sus compañeros para terminar el trabajo de hoy...-

Naruto se resigno ,podia trabajar y nada de hablar ,pero que haria ,si el iba a su casa seria estar con los hyugga y si ella iba ala de el lo podia sobajar como neji ,y eso no lo iba a permitir ,ademas de que no podia correr riesgos con el erosanin.

Despues de un rato naruto necesito la ayuda de hinata y le pidio el borrador.

-Pasame ese borrador-hinata conmenzo a buscarla de mala gana con las manos ,pero despues del sexto intento por encontrarlo naruto se harto ,el maldito borrador estab enfrente y ella no se molestab ni siquiera en voltear a ver donde lo tomo y empezo a borrar.

-Gracias por nada! demonios acaso estas ciega o que!- naruto espero una negacion pero hinata no le hizo caso siguio tan "distraida" como siempre-Olaaa te estoy hablando!-el timbre se sono y hinata puso una cara de molestia al momento en que se paraba ,no iba a dejar que ese idiota la tratara asi.

-!SI!, SI NARUTO MIRA ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE CIEGA VES!!!-hinata agarro sus cosas y su baston mientras caminaba hasta la salida sin tropezar con nada ,quien se creia ese tipo era el chico mas desagradable que habia conocido y neji le habia hablado de el...

* * *

Naruto se quedo atonito ,todos los voltearon a ver y el se quedo ahi solo ,ella no bromeaba estaba completamente ciega y el habia sido todo un canalla con ella ,y sintio una necesidad de que alguien le dijera que lo que hizo estuvo mal ,que debia seguir a hinata y disculparse por lo ocurrido de que gracias a su idiotez pudo aver perdido para siempre la amistad de hinata hyugga.


	3. Podriamos ser amigos

perdon por la tardanza...

03 Podriamos ser amigos.

Naruto sabia que se habia equivocado y estaba muy nervioso ,en dos minutos estaria en el salon y tendria que disculparse con ella ,no tenia opcion!!!.

Pero al llegar al salon vio que no habia nadie y se dio cuenta de que ese dia el club de natacion y nado sincronizado empezaba sus actividades y TODOS a exepcion de shikamaru que dormia placidamente en el salon estaban alla ,naruto se fue al gymnasio de mala gana ,tal vez debio averse metido a ese tonto club....

* * *

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que habia un gran bullicio en las gradas y que no estaba sola ,se pregunto por que aun nadie se habia metido alas albercas ,acaso no habria llegado ya gai sensei? (no tonterias ,si asi fuera el gymnasio estaria cerrado)hinata siguio caminando se sentia observada ,tal ves no debio llegar con el traje de baño puesto ,aun asi ya era demasiado tarde...

-Wow!!! te ves preciosa sakura chan enserio!!!-

Al escuchar su voz hinata se apresuro para no perderle el rastro y vengarze por las tonterias que naruto habia dicho de ella ,sabia que el nunca le pedidiria perdon ,pero no le importaba ,ella le enseñaria lo que una chica ciega podia hacer.

Naruto vio a sakura y olvido por completo a lo que habia ido al gymnasio ,sin embargo aprovecho la ocasion para alagar ala pelirrosa ...

PAM!

-Hi-hinata escuha ...-

Pam!

-La-lamento l-lo de ayer-

PAM!

Ese era el tercer bastonazo que naruto recibia pero se tenia que disculpar con hinata ,el cuarto...(es mi imaginacion o sabe lo que esta haciendo..?)

-en-en fin me perdonas ,y-ya basta de-deja de GOLPEARME!!!- Hinata sonrio ,al parecer si queria su perdon ,(si asi lo pones naruto te dare mi perdon pero antes me divertire un poco)

-Ayyy! naruto..estabas ahi ,perdona pero no te vi-(trata de pelear contra eso)

Naruto puso una cara molesta ante la sonrisa de la hyugga y su fingida preocupacion ,y estaba seguro de que ella sabia que el estaba ahi pero que le podia decir!(ella de verdad no me vio...¬¬)

-Bueno como sea ,yo ,fui un tonto ,la verdad es que ni siquiera sabia que eras ciega ,y no debi tratarte asi sin aberte conocido me perdonas ...-

Hinata se sintio enternecida ,y decidio que era momento de tener una amistosa forma de perdonarlo... ,naruto sintio como hinata lo abrazaba y se deleito con las curvas que sentia debido al traje de baño ,en ese momento sintio una especia de fuerza que lo empujo hacia la picina callendo ante todo el publico ,quien comenzo a reir (esta me la pagas...)

-Si te perdono naruto...-hinata cruzo sus brazoz con una sonrisa segura ,eso le enseñaria o no arrimarsele por su parte oyo mas risas de sus compañeros y sintio un cierto calor en sus mejillas ,proveniente del bochorno que estaba pasando.

-Bueno ,como sea ayudame a salir- hinata le mostro la mano con una sonrisa , y naruto jalo de ella hacia el interior de la alberca esta ves ella sintio el intenso calor en sus mejillas debido a que naruto la zambullo.(esto no se queda asi)hinata fingio que se ahogaba.

-Na-naruto yo no se nadar...aaa!!- hinata jadeaba mientras se undia mas y mas naruto puso una cara de terror tremenda y la saco afuera de la alberca ,mientras la veia casi desmallada.

(Ayyy que voy a hacer ,si se muere me asesinan ,ya se no me queda mas remedio ...)

-Atras le dare respiracion boca a boca...-

---

Sakura solo miraba estupefacta como naruto y hinata se tiraron en la alberca y como la gente se asombraba y reia ,ella crei que hinata era mas tranquila...

-Na-naruto yo no se nadar...aaa!!-hinata jadeaba mientras se hundia mas y mas ,naruto puso una cara de terror tremenda y la saco fuera de la alberca ,mientras la veia casi desmallada.

Sakura solo puso una cara mas asombrada(hinata es una nadadora excelente ,no querra...)

-Atras le dare respiracion boca a boca...-

(como que boca a boca ese idiota se esta aprovechando chaaa!!!!)

Hinata sentia la respiracion de naruto muy cerca de su cara ,(dejare que se acerque mas y lo asustare justo cuando este a escasos centimetros de mi rostro )hinata comenzo a respirar y preparse par un grito que lo mataria del susto...

Sakura estaba indignad ese idota se iba a aprovechar o al reves...(no imposible hinata no es asi) ,en ese momento aprecio como la ojiblanca comenzaba a respirar ,(esa mosquita muerta esta fingiendo chaaa!!)

Naruto ya estaba a escasos centimetro de sus labio ,el no sabia nada de esa chica ,pero sentia cierta ansia de saber como se sentia besarla ,que podia perder ,(ademas eso no significa que empieze a salir con ella) ,solo unos milimetros mas...

-waaaaa!!!!!- hinata no podia tener una cara mas espantada ,al parecer algo muy pesado habia golpeado a naruto en la cara y este se desmayo ,pero quien lo habia lanzado?(tremendo susto que me metieron)

-NARUTO ERES UN COCHINO!!!!!!!!-Sakura estab muy exhalta y molesta ,hinata se asuto levemente por la voz de la chica.-y tu por que finges que estas muerta!!!-

Hinata se tranquilizo ,no tenia por que sentir miedo-Ay calmate sakura era solo una broma ,pero deberias de ayudar a anruto por que el parece estar mal....- hinata sintio un golpe en la cabeza y cayo al suelo encima de un pensamiento tenia en la mente ,ella podria ser buena amiga de naruto...


	4. Seria una chica que

Ola lamento si hai faltas de ortografia XD en el pasado escribi bajo presion pero intentare que las faltas de ortografia no se les dejoo el proxx cappi.

04. seria una chica que.

Naruto aun seguia adolorido y molesto por el golpe que recibio ,sentia la quijada algo de lado cuando desperto,hinata no estaba y sakura lo miraba con una cara de suplicante disculpa ,naruto acepto sus disculpas y el ,sakura e ino fueron a comer helado.(Si shikamaru hubiera venido no estaria tan aburrido) ,naruto miria de aburrimiento ,aun asi los tres caminaban por la ciudad.(Como acabe en la enfermeria ¬¬)

-Mmmm estoy algo aburrida.- sakura tiro lo que le quedaba de helado y naruto e ino la imitaron .

Asi siguieron caminando durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un puestucho raro y algo oscuro en ese momento la cara de ino su querida amiga parecio brillar

-Ya se!! que tal si vamos a ese sitio- ino daba brinquitos detras de naruto ,ella era creyente definitiva de esas cosas y le encataba ir cuando podia sakura se sintio de acuerdo ala idea de ir con una adivina y de no ser por que naruto sentia un nuevo y renuente respeto por sakura se hubiera negado a entrar.

Los tres pagaron por advinacion completa y tomaron una carta reflexiba sobre su futuro ,naruto tomo una y sobre ella se encontraba la leyenda:"Es increible lo fuerte que puede ser el amor no correspondido" ,naruto vio como sakura tiraba su carta al suelo molesta ,naruto la cogio y alcanzo a leer la leyenda :"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" ,en ese momento penso si esa gente se dedicaba a escribir las cartas cuando no tenian nada que hacer...

Sakura paso con la adivina y naruto se sento en la sala de espera ,esa sala tenia algo de tetrico y de verdad pero ala vez se veia tan irreal ,ino lo acompaño a sentarse.

-Que dice tu carta?-Naruto no creia en esas cosas pero era curioso, ino le mostro la carta con la leyenda,:"Incluso el mas grande de los perezosos hace sacrificios" ,en ese momento naruto se aseguro de que esas cartas eran algo raras.

Despues de unos minutos ambos oyeron los gritos de sakura y ella salio algo molesta ,al parecer no le habia ido como sento junto a naruto y vio como ino entraba ala sala de la adivina.

-Que te dijo?-

-me dijo que valorara lo que tenia y que lo disfrutara antes de perderlo ,pero yo se que no perdere nada chaaa!!-

Naruto se cruzo de brazos el se sentia estupido ahi dentro y se pregunto que estaria haciendo shikamaru en ese de unos momentos de silencio ino salio al borde del llanto y sakura preocupada la fue a consolar ,naruto se sintio algo nervioso pero solo faltaba el para que se fueran de ese lugar ,se apresuro apasar y cerro la cortina detras de el.

Al llegar vio toda clase de cosas raras ,desde bolas de cristal hasta altares con santos al reves ,se sintio mas estupido aun ahi dentroy sento juneto ala mesa y la bola de cristal ,ahi pudo ver a una anciana estrafalaria llena de cuentas y tatuajes.(clasico ¬¬)

* * *

A sakura se le hacia algo estupido que ino llorara por algo asi ,pero tomando en cuenta que ella era tan vanidosa no la culpaba mucho.

-Es que me puedes imaginar toda la vida con una vago como el!!-ino se jalo el cabello frustrada.

-Ya ino tranquila esas predicciones son una tonteria ,mira a mi me dijo que yo iba a perder algo importante y en eralidad yo no perdere nada ,no creas nada de lo que ella te diga .-

-Si tienes razon ,shikamaru y yo ,en que estaba pensando...-(uff)

Naruto salio algo serio y los tres se fueron de ahi ,a medio camino sakura y naruto doblaron ala esquina que daba por su casa.

-Que te dijo esa adivina naruto...-naruto reflexiono como si recordase algo dificil de olvidar.Y sinitio cierto miedo ,de que lo que le dijo esa mujer fuera verdad.

*****Flash back********

La anciana ya habia acabado de hablarle de sus problemas futuros

-Y tu chica ideal seria...- naruto la interrumpio esa informacion , era importante para el y podia ayudarle ala señora con la informacion.

-Y mi chica idela ,seria alguien ya sabe pelirrosa de ojos verdes ,como sakura chan..!!? - naruto espero suplicante que la anciana le dijera que si pero solo movio la cabeza se depirmio pero escucho atento ,aver que tonteria tenian que decirle.

-Tu chica ideal seria una que ,valora alas personas cuando las conoce ,dedicada y amorosa ,una que puede ver con el corazon...-

*****Flash back*****

Sakura se quedo pensativa a lo que dijo naruto ella no conocia a nadie asi ,y era obio que esa anciana estaba loca.

-Ignora lo que te dijo ,es lo mejor- naruto asintio y se acerco a sakura

-sakura chan podemos tener una cita mañana es sabado y me preguntaba si...- naruto sabia que le iba a decir que no ,el lo sabia.

("No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes")-Supongo que si naruto ,pero ve presentable y espero un regalo bonito me oyes!-

-WOW!! claro que si sakura chan no te defraudare.-

Sakura sonrio divertida y se metio a su casa ,naruto estaba inmensamente feliz ,sakura tenia razon ,el debia ignorar ala ancianita loca y seguir su corazon ,y su corazon le deica que al fin tendria una cita con ella.

* * *

Hinata sentia un fuerte dolor de cabeza ,seguro mañana tendria que ir por un medicamento ,ese golpe fue muy fuerte y sintio un tremendo resentimiento hacia sakura por golpearla ,una mezcla de eso y algo de miedo ,pero ella no le habia echo nada ,por que se habria enojado asi ,solo sabia una cosa ,tendria cuidarse de sakura si queria seguir con vida.


	5. Que haces aqui?

aqui el otro cappi ,quisiera comentar ,que cuando escriba dialogos

-de esta-  
-Forma-

es por que los personajes hablan al unisonio.

05. Que haces tu aqui...?

Hinata ,se sentia muy fresca ,tenten la obligo a vestir ropa de bailarina/deportiva y hinata se sentia algo descubierta ,tenia puesta una ombliguera de mangas largas y algo anchas y una capri ala cadera junto a los tennis skate ,todos en tonos blanco azul y verde combinado ,ten ten adoraba vestirla cuando iba a visitar a neji y ella no le quedaba mas remedio que usar la ropa que tenten le ponia ,se marro el cabello en dos coletas que dejaba salir unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y le pidio a ten ten que le puciera un moño en cada una ,ese seria su uniforme para el concurso, salio al centro comercial ,ese dia era el de roller disco en el departamento de video juegos y ella ,queria ganar la mejor puntuacion ese año se ajusto bien los tenis y se fue en un taxi hasta el centro comercial ,aunque se sentia descubierta nadie ,(Exepto el idiota de kiba) la iba a ver ,asi que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Naruto llego algo temprano a su cita ,era increible que por fin sakura le haya otorgado una cita ,se habian acordado de ver en el departamento de video juegos ,y alcanzo a ver el anuncio del concurso para saber quien seria el campeon del bailatron ese añ minuto dos minutos ,tres minutos tarde ,naruto empezaba a desesperarse ,de tener que esperar tanto y se pregunto si seria buena idea empezar a jugar sin sakura .(Si haces eso cuando sakura chan llegue no tendras dinero ,ni la podras impresionar.),naruto fue hacia ala recepcion de recargas para ver si habia buenos peluches que cambiar por tickets.(Tal ves uno le guste a sakura chan).Pero a lo lejos no se veia nadie ,solo una chica.

Era una chica que por su vestimenta era evidente que estaba dentro del concurso de baile ,tenia muy buenas curvas ,y el cabello amarrado en dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta la cintura ,vestia ropa muy moderna y tenia una cintura estrecha ,movia sus bien formadas caderas de un lado al otro con el ritmo de la musica y naruto decidio que esa oportunidad no se veia todos los dias ,tenia que conseguir su telefono o su correo ,se acerco y se aclaro la voz para sonar coqueto.

-Oye bombon tienes ,correo ...?- Naruto vio como se voltaba y una gran bomba de mascar cubria de su nariz hasta su boca ,cuando la bomba exploto ,sintio que se quedaba helado y sin palabras.

-Oye bombon tienes ,correo...?- La voz de ese chico era muy familiar y ella nunca olvidaba una voz solo que esta sonaba grave y madura ,aunque sintio una pizca de curiosidad por quien era ese tipo.

-Mmm..?- hinata replico con voz infantil para hacerle notar que lo habia escuchado ,y se sonrojo levemente ante el cumplido ,sabia que esas ropas no dejaban nada bueno.

-Hi-hinata!!! Que ,que haces aqui!!!- Naruto sintio que temblaba y agredecio que hinata estuviera ciega para que no notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas despues de esa bochornosa situacion.

Hinata ,si reconocio esa voz enseguida y supo de quien se trataba(naruto ¬¬...si naruto) ,se volteo y solo lograba oir balbuceos sin sentido.

-Po-por-por que estas vestida asi °///° -

Hinata suspiro y adopto vos desinteresada -Estoy dentro del concurso de baile ,y tu por que llegas en plan de coqueteo ,que yo sepa tu estas enamorado de sakura.

-P-P-PPOR SUPUESTO que no vengo en plan de coqueteo ,es..que( piensa ,naruto!) ,te confundi con alguien es todo.-

-Clarooo naruto ,si crees que..- hinata fue interrumpida cuando sintio una brazo alrededor de su cuello ,un brazo que la arrimo haci el cuerpo de otra persona de una forma incomoda.(kiba...¬¬)

-Oye naruto que crees que haces con mi chica.?- naruto se quedo esrupefacto ,kiba y hinata salian? ,esa era la estupidez mas grande que habia imaginado en años!

-Co-como que TU chica...- naruto intento sonar lo mas tranquilo posible ,esa noticia de verdad lo habia impactado.

-Si asi como lo oyes ,hinata es MI chica asi que no te acerques a ella- kiba tomo el enfadado rostro de hinata y se acerco a el para besarla hasta que sintio que hinata lo empujaba ,naruto esta vez estaba de verdad confundido ,hinata era su chica y lo empujaba? ,(quiza esten peleados...) , kiba solo hizo equilibrio y se acomodo su uniforme de trabajo ,al parecer se habia conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-No soy tu chica ,ya te lo dije no pertenezco a nadie- hinata se cruzo de brazos y les dio la espalda ,por su parte naruto sintio cierta curiosidad de saber ,por que kiba era tan llevado con ella.(Quiza ella viene seguido...) en todo caso a naruto no debia importarle ,el esperaba a sakura chan ,y no tenia tiempo de pensar en apunto de irse hasta que oyo los jadeos de hinata para librarse de kiba .

-Vamos bombon no fingas ,sabes que soy todo tuyo,-naruto estuvo apunto de empujarlo hasta que oyo un gemido por parte de kiba ,naruto se quedo estupefacto ,hinata lo habia mordido en el hombro para librarse de el y se dirigia hacia la pista de baile ,del uniforme se notaban perfectamente las marcas de los dientes de la solo sobaba el lugar.

-Wow esa chica me dejo a kiba con sus habladurias y se dirigio a un juego ,sorpresivamente hinata estaba cerca de ahi ,y se volteo ,naruto sentia los ojos de hinata sobre el ,pareceria que sabia que estaba ahi y que lo se aleho y naruto siguio con lo suyo ,despues de un rato se movio y se encontro de nuevo al lado de hinata ella solo volteo de estuvo apunto de articular palabra cuando sakura llego.

-Uff perdona por llegar tarde pero me tenia que arreglar y...-sakura seguia hablando sin parar y naruto la vio ,tenia un vestido sencillo y un moño pequeño en la cabeza nada fuera de lo comun.

-Hinata..-sakura puso una expresion algo seria.(que hace aqui vestida asi.)-que haces aqui..?-hinata se puso nerviosa y temblaba ligeramente al oir la voz de sakura .

-Hinata que bien que ya estes lista ,vamos tenemos que tomarte muchas fotos-tenten jalaba a hinata del brazo ligeramente ,la veia algo nerviosa y voltaba hacia cierto chico.- vamos apurate ,no te preocupes puedes traer a tu novio ven!-

-No es mi novio-  
-No es mi novia-  
-No es su novia!!!-

Ten ten se sorpendio levemnte ,sakura miraba enfurecida a hinata y a naruto ,los otros dos solo reian nerviosamente y se rascaban la nuca.

-Seguura de verdad parece tu novio...-

-NO como crees-hinata se sentia nerviosa

-Ademas por que vienes vestida asi!!!- sakura se sentia molesta ,pero por que?

-Eh...etto veras ,lo que pasa es que yoo ,vengo al ,al concurso de baile y este es mi vestuario-hinata jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y tenten no la habia visto hacer eso en semanas era hora de una intervencion.

-A que se ve preciosa verdad ,chico rubio- naruto sintio como la sangre le subia ala cara lentamente y persivio la gelida mirada de sakura.

-No ,d-de nin-ninguna manera no se de q-que me hablas- naruto estaba bajo mucha presion.

-ASI QUE PARA ESO ME INVITAS A UNA CITA!!!-(Quien demonios se cree para jugar conmigo chaa!!!)

-No sakura chan ,yo quiero tener la cita contigo ,ella no me atrae ni si quiera me gusta ,de echo la acabo de conocer bien.-

Ten ten se acerco al oido de hinata._-Parece que tiene problemas de pareja si..-_

Hinata asintio levemente ,con solo oir la voz de naruto le faltaba para saber que el estaba nervioso y ella furica.

-Sakura chan ,tranquilizate mira ,ami no me atrae naruto de ninguna forma ni siquiero lo puedo ver ,entiendes..?- sakura de verdad no se sentia de humor para esas bromas de ciegos.

-Asi que estas tan segura de la situacion ,que bromeas , ya veras te voy a vencer en el concurso de hoy ,sea cual sea!!!-

-Sa-sakura no hagas esto por mi a mi no me gusta hinata- naruto gustaba de sakura pero no queria ver a hinata humillada por sakura.

-No lo hago por ti ,naruto alguien le tiene que mostrar a hinata que ella no esta en condiciones de sentirse la gran cosa ,digo recuerda que es ciega.- hinata sintio un frio gelido en el corazon ,ya no le importaba sakura ahora solo queria demostrarle que ella si podia.

-Te espero en la pista...- hinata se fue su voz era fria y sin vida , naruto jamas la habia oido asi de seria , sabia que sakura se habia pasado ,solo espero que ellas en realidad no compitieran ,por que si no el no sabria que hacer.

prox cappi oy maximo mañana


	6. Barriendo el suelo

aquii el otro cappi ,menti si odio a sakura pero no como para que se quede sola ,la unica razon por la que pongo un poco de sasusaku es por que asi ella deja paso libre a hinata y deja de molestar a naruto sin pista es uno de mis juegos favoritos xp.

el suelo.

Sakura si bailaba bien , pero hinata parecia una rival dificil de derrotar ,despues de un rato se dieron un receso y tanto hinata como sakura volteron a ver a naruto ,naruto se sintio nervioso ,queria apoyar a sakura pero no queria dejar sola a hinata ahora que habia ganado su simpatia ,al ver que hinata se retiraba naruto fue con sakura.

-Me apoyas a mi cierto...?- sakura lo vio esperanzada.

-Si claro sakura.- naruto trato de sonar convincente.

-Y como lo hago crees que le gane ,como he bailado mucho no me ha dado tiempo de verla bailar.-

-Ese es el punto sakura ,tu... te mueves bien y rapido ,pero solo mueves los pies y yo la verdad no he visto bailar a hinata ,solo he oido que sus puntuaciones son perfectas- naruto se encogio y vio una mirada algo decidida en sakura.

-Espero que no haga trampas ,con eso de que no puede ver a lo mejor alguien la ayuda ...alguien tiene que investigar...- sakura vio a naruto suplicante y este solo nego con la cabeza.

-Sa-sakura por favor ,yo no soy de ese tipo de personas y....-

-Ve y averigua como lo hace!- sakura empujo a naruto hacia donde estaba hinata y este le cayo casi encima a pocos centimetros de su rostro ,naruto no sabia por que pero sentia esa curiosidad por saber como besaba una chica sintio un respiracion cerca de su rostro y se sonrojo levemnte ,ya estaba harta de ese tipo.

-KIBA LARGO-Hinata estaba algo enfada .

-Ahora que hize!!!- la voz de kiba se oia a distancia y hinata comprendio que ese no era kiba.

-Qui-quien es...?- Hinata se sonrojo levemente y volteo su rostro escondiendolo de naruto este solo tomo su barbilla y por primera vez vio el rostro de hinata hyugga ,increiblemente los ojos de hinata parecian verlo aunque naruto sabia que eso era imposible ,y sintio una pizca de calor en el estomago al saber que estaba tan cerca...

Hinata solo alcanzo a escuchar un gemido de dolor proveniente de naruto.

-No te aproveches!- sakura se oia algo furica ,pero a hinata eso ya no le importaba.

-Na-naruto?- hinata se acerco mas como si eso le hubiera permitido saber que ese era naruto.

-Eee si soy yo ,he venido a apoyarte .-la voz de naruto sonaba nerviosa y algo temeraria ,ademas tartamudeaba ligeramente ,seguramente sakura lo habia golpeado de nuevo y naruto se sentia amenazado.

-Que se te ofrece naruto..- hinata se sento mas ala izquierda para darle espacio a naruto de sentarse ,este se acomodo al lado de ella.

-Eh veras hinata ,yo me preguntaba como haces para bailar..?- hinata puso una cara de extrañeza y naruto se sintio algo nervioso ,si lo arruinaba sakura podria matarlo-Ya ..ya sabes ..en tu condicion ,bueno no quize decirlo asi ,pero..-

-Entiendo naruto ,como puedo acertar a alas flechas del videojuego ,cuando me muevo si no las puedo ver ,pues la verdad no fue facil ,llegar a este punto ,pero una vez que lo dominas ,es pan comido- naruto puso entera atencion en ella ,esta vez de verdad queria averiguar como le hacia.

-Pe-pero me refiero a como le haces ,para...ya sabes acertar y bailar de esa forma al mismo tiempo?-

-Pues ,primero oigo la cancion y me memorizo su nombre ,despues tenten me dice en que momento de la cancion debo tocar el tapete del videojuego para que concuerde con las flechas de la pantalla...-

-Co-como?- naruto intento no interrumpir pero las palabras salieron de su por su parte rio.

-Me memorizo los colores del tapete y su ubicacion ,asi las flechas azules ,son las dos esquinas delanteras ,y las dos esquinas traseras ,el pequeño centro octagonal es amarillo y las flechas del centro son blancas ,ya sabes :arriba ,abajo ,izquierda y derecha. Cuando toca la flecha tenten me dice que color y que pocicion tocar ,despues de hacerlo varias veces seguidas ,lo hago yo sola y despues monto una coreografia para que parezca mas un baile ,que solo mover los pies-

-Y asi es con todas las canciones..?-Hinata sonrio sin dejar de ver hacia la nada dandole a naruto a enteder que estaba en lo correcto.

Naruto asintio con un leve sonrojo de asombro quien iba a pensar que era tan complicado para ella ,algo tan sencillo para sakura ,y naruto comprendio que si hinata hubiera tenido la habilidad de ver ella hubiera sido una campeona en muchas cosas a su edad.

-Hi-hinata yo nunca te he visto bailar en la pista ,pero ...quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo!!!- naruto le sonrio y le dio una rapido abrazo sin que sakura se diera cuenta ,para despues irse se sonrojo levemente ,quien iba a pensar que a naruto le importaba tanto lo que ella tuviera que explicar ,la mayoria de la gente solo la felicitaba y despues se iba ,pero nunca nadie se intereso tanto por ella.

Naruto volvio con sakura en un respiro.

-Apurate y dime como le hace ya casi me toca competir y no dejare que ella haga trampa chaaa!!!- sakura se puso en pose de lucha y naruto se dio cuenta de que esa era la cita mas aburrida de su vida.

-No ,no ,no ,no! nada de eso sakura chan ,ella no hace trampa ,tiene un metodo super ultra meggaaaa efectivo para bailar y..-

-Y cual es ese supeeer mega ultra efectivo ,metodo?¬¬- sakura vio a naruto con ansias ,ya casi pasaba ella y si gana ese baile le tocaria con hinata en el proximo.

-Emm dejame ver ,primero ,monta una coreografia y ..no espera!! ,primero se aprende los colores del las flechas!! no ,mmm sakura chan creo que he olvidado el orden de las cosas T.T- naruto sintio desesperacion hinata se lo acaba de decir ,que clase de idiota era el?.

-Mmmh no podia esperar mas de ti... ,bueno hace trampa o no?-

-No eso te lo puedo asegurar !!- sakura movio la cabeza afirmativamente y se fue a su proximo encuentro ,sakura estaba en las finales ,y su ultima oponente seria hinata...

Despues del encuentro sakura acabo exhausta pero habia ganado y eso signifcaba que barreria el piso con hinata ,eso la hacia sentir bien ,sentirse superior le daba momentos de su parte vio como hinata se acicalaba celosamente para que una chico uiformado y de colmillos no la viera y se pregunto si lo conocia.(Tal vez sea su novio...entonces por que ella coquetea tanto con naruto chaaa!!!)

Cuando se hizo el anuncio ,naruto empujo a todo inutil en su camino y se puso en primera fila ,la gente estaba en una jauria por saber quien ganaria ,al rededor de los bailes ,sakura habia conseguido algunos fans ,naruto acabo justo al lado de tenten y esta lo saludo ,naruto devolvio el saludo amistosamente,y se dispusieron a ver ,hinata estaba enfrente de ellos y sakura del otro lado ,y naruto sentia como sudaban sus manos debido al nerviosismo que sentia.

-Yo elejire ,ya sabes para evitar problemas de vision..- sakura miro retadora hinta y esta solo se resigno a su decicion ,(ya veremos lo que puedes hacer) ,sakura eligio la cancion y se empezo a bajo un momento y se acerco a tenten.

-Que track eligio..?-

-Cancion seis album uno rapido ve..- naruto miro asombrado ,hinata memorizaba tantas cosas?.

-Disculpa tu eres su entrenadora o algo..?-tente asintio sonriente ,naruto no supo por que pero creyo ver reir a tenten ligeramente.

La cancion comenzo y con mucho asombro sakura noto que hinata no fallaba ni un hit.

-Asi que si eres buena ,apesar de tu ..."condicion"- sakura movio los pies tan rapido como puedo en esa combinacion de hits ,pero vio que la hyuuga daba una sencilla vuelta tocandolos todos,cuando sakura sintio el miedo venir fue cuando hinata hizo treinta hits seguidos uno de otro en una hilera unica(como aparecian en la pantalla)poniendo la mano en el centro de la pista y volviendo a su lugar de un salto ,atinando perfectamente en las flechas laterales traseras.

-Mi condicion ,nunca me ha importado ,por que aun asi puedo mostrar lo buena que soy ,en algunas cosas- hinata dio otro salto parecido alternando las manos ritmicamente mientras oia la obacion del publico.

Naruto se sentia impotente a lado de hinata ,despues de esas increibles piruetas ella estaba barriendo el suelo con sakura ,y seguia sin fallar un solo movimiento ,su baile era moderno y sus movimientos graciles ,naruto sintio en ese momento una gran admiracion y respeto por la chica ,y se dio cuenta que de no haber sabido que era ciega el ,hubiera pensado que eso cualquiera lo podria hacer.

-Co-como no falla ninguna ves- tenten miro a naruto rio levemente ,el chico estaba impresionado junto a kiba quien hacia porras con el trapeador.

-Bueno , veras la "condicion" de hinata tendra muchos defectos pero ,ala larga la hace mejorar ,por que al memorizar todos los pasos ,ella ya sabe cual va a venir y no esta ala interperie como los otros que no saben que combinacion de hits va a venir.-

Naruto se sintio impresionado y se dio cuentas de que venia el gran final en el que sakura fallo varias veces ,y hinata acabo en el sulo con una leve abridita de piernas ,la gente hacia bulla y el encargado del departamento de videojuegos le tomo una foto a hinata junto ala placa dorada de "los mejores jugadores en el departamento de videojuegos" despues de la bulla y de consolar a sakura naruto fue con hinata.

-Hi-hinata eso fue increible ,yo no se como decirtelo ,pero bailas estupendos te movias de una forma ,y dios ese final ,fue estupendo!!- hinata solo se sonrojo.

-Vez ya te lo habia dicho yo esta chica es extrema de pies a cabeza!!!- kiba unia en un triple abrazo a hinata y a naruto ,estos solo pusieron cara de alegria ,al parecer hinata sabia andar en esos terrenos .

-KIBA VUELVE A TRABAJAR!!!-kiba no se atrevio a ignorar el grito de su jefe y se fue al mostrador a trabajar ,naruto se acerco a sakura.

-Estas bien?-sakura tenia la mirada baja y algo deprimida ,pero ella se lo habia buscado ,se sentia tan estupida y humillada.

-Si ,gracias naruto ,lamento lo de nuestra cita ,estaba tan.. cegada por la idea de ser mejor que me olvide de nuestro compromiso ,que te parece si mañana tenemos la cita real..?- esta vez sakura parecia mas animada.

-Wow!!! me encantaria sakura chan!! -naruto vio hacia atras ,hinata estaba con tenten y kiba riendo cerca del mostrador ,y recordo algo.- Pero... no puedo...-

-Por que naruto...?- la voz de sakura sonaba algo apagada.

-Tengo un trabajo de literatura con hinata y bueno ya sabes ,tengo que ayudarla.- sakura puso cara de enfado y resignacion al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno sera otra ocasion adios.- sakura se volteo y naruto la tomo del brazo para voltearla.

-No quieres que te lleve?- naruto la miro dudoso.

-No ella te necesita mas ,emm ya me voy ,nos vemos el lunes.- sakura se fue y naruto se dirigio a hinata.

Estaba tan radiante y feliz por haber ganado que no le importo que kiba la besara varias vesces en la mejilla ,anuncio que estaba apunto de irse hasta que oyo la voz de naruto.

-Hinata ,em donde hacemos el trabajo de literatura..?- hinata lo volteo a ver radiante y lo abrazo timidamente , para separase de el.

-Nos vemos aqui mañana Naruto-kun!!!- hinata se fue dando brinquitos hacia donde neji la esperaba ...

(Naruto..kun?)

* * *

este lo intente hacer algo largo.


	7. Esta es tu casa?

oLA otro capitulo ,espero rewirs olo que sean para nick cambio y el nombrel fic cambia a completamente ciega por que me gusta ,mas xd

es tu casa.?

Naruto estaba algo confuso ,como hinata le habia dicho que se veian en el departamento de videojuegos el no sabia si iba a hacer un su casa o en la de ella.(Mmm si es en mi casa ,tendre que limpiar ,si es en la de ella tengo que arreglarme T.T) Ya era algo tarde ,naruto hizo todo lo que pudo por su casa y salio al departamento de videojuegos en el centro comercial ,se sentia algo nervioso.(Seguramente esta acostambrada a la limpieza y esas cosas ,aww ojala y sea en su casa ,pero si fuera en su casa yo tedria que soportar a su familia muhhh...).Naruto llego al tarde al lugar de encuentro pero no vio a hinata ,se pregunto donde estaria ,y la espero ,despues de 40 minutos naruto se harto y comenzo a buscar y ahi entre la gente estaba ella sentada con...con kiba a su lado!!!.

-HEY!!! NO QUE NOS VEIAMOS DESDE HACE 40 MINUTOS TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!!!DEJA DE ANDAR DE NOVILLOS Y VAMONOS!-Hinta se sorprendio levemente por el tono de voz de naruto y agradecio que le quitara a kiba de encima pero no que la jalara.

-Hey calma amigo puedes ser menos brusco-Kiba se oia algo molesto y naruto solo agarro a hinata del brazo ,la jalo sin explicacion alguna lejos de ahi.

-Na-naruto kun yo ,lo lamento es solo que... kiba me alejo del lugar de encuentro y cuando me di cuenta...-

-Mira si venias a andar de novia ,bien me hubieras dicho ,y yo salia con sakura chan.-naruto se cruzo de brazos algo molesto.

-Pe-perdon ,es solo que ,naruto kun..?-Naruto vio a hinata con cara de verdadero algo le faltaba...(su baston..?!)

-Hi-hinata no traes tu baston- hinata se sonrojo levemente mientras se rascaba en la cabeza.

-Etto yo lo olvide...- naruto suspiro ,no sabia como caminaban los ciegos ,pero sabian que usaban baston ,asi que tendria que ayudarla a caminar.

-Bueno ,supongo que necesitas ayuda para caminar ..no?-Hinata estuvo apunto de negar con la cabeza pero dijo que si ,abrazo timidamente el brazo de naruto ,y apoyo ligeramente su cabeza en su hombro .(Es algo cruel ,pero si no lo hago kiba kun nunca entedera)

-Ya vuelve a trabajar!!!!-

-No hinata ,vuelve yo quiero caminar asi contigo dejeme ir!!!!!-

kiba estaba en una etapa de berrinche mientras daba pataletas enfrente de su jefe ,y naruto sintio cierta satisfaccion al verlo tan deprimente.(Pero que cosas pienso...)Siguieron caminando asi hasta la salida del centro comercial ,hinata no sabia como era naruto fisicamente pero a juzgar por donde llegaba su cabeza recargada ,sabia que era alto ,y al abrazar su brazo tambien se dio cuenta de que era sonrojo levemente al imaginarlo ,generalmente ella nunca se fijaba en el fisico de la gente ,pero sentia cierta curiosidad por saber como era naruto ,llegaron al estacionamiento y estando ahi naruto vio una limosina pequeña en comparacion ,con otras pero al final limosina ,ambos subieron y naruto no pudo guardar silencio.

-E...hinata vamos a tu casa...?-(por favor di no ,por favor di no..)

-Si naruto kun ,hubieramos ido ala tuya ,pero no sabia la direccion para llegar.-

Naruto se pregunto todo el viaje como seria la mansion de los hyuuga pero no se la podia imaginar aparte de grande y lujosa ,cuando el carro de detuvo naruto trago algo de saliva y ayudo a hinata a salir ,cuando naruto lo vio no lo creyo.

-E-esta es tu casa?- Naruto estaba frente a un pequeño departamento ,sencillo con no mas de tres habitaciones ,tal vez una cocina y un baño y una sala ,pero nada fuera de lo comun ,hinata asintio y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla

-Perdon si esta algo desordenada naruto kun pero neji no recogio la cocina- naruto vio todo perfectamente arreglado exepto tres platos en la cocina ,si ese era su significado de desordenada no queria verla ordenada.

-Oi eso y si crees que por el solo hecho de tener visitas vas a...- neji se quedo con la boca abierta ,enfrente de el estaba hinata abrazada del brazo de naruto uzumaki y el solo saludaba con algo de nerviosimo-Lo quiero fuera de la casa.

-Pe-pero neji nee san si no hacemos el trabajo juntos nos reprobaran a los dos ,y si me reprueban papa te regañara- neji suspiro ,hinata habia dado en el clavo .-esta bien ,pero si veo una solo UNA cosa rara sera tu fin naruto!- neji se fue a algun lugar del departamento y hinata suspiro aliviada le indico a naruto a cual habitacion ir ,se fue ala cocina a preparar bocadillos ,naruto insistio en ayudar pero ella solo nego con la cabeza.

Naruto subio y entro ala habitacion ,ay habia un baño dentro y naruto comprendio de que las habitaciones eran justo para una persona ,una cama un escritorio pequeño ,un librero pequeño y los cajones de ropa...naruto empezo a ver las cosas de la habitacion y se echo en la cama era tan confortable y tenia un suave aroma a lirios ,esa era la esencia de hinata.? naruto oyo la puerta abrirse y se levanto de golpe enfrente de el estaba hinata usando un precioso delantal un poco ajustado ,color azul un azul que combinaba con su cabello en la cabeza tenia un gorro que le hacia juego .

-Perdona la tardanza naruto kun- Hinata se sento de froma tradicional en el sulo y acomodo las tazas y los bocadillos en el suelo.

(Hinata seria una linda esposa)Naruto movio la cabeza de un lado al otro para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza y tomo un bocadillo ,eran exquisitos y suaves ,pero dulces al contacto y tenian forma de animales.

-Wow es delicioso ,donde lo compraste?- naruto tomo otro con un sonroso empachado en las mejillas.

-Yo ..yo lo hize con mi hermana- naruto dejo de tragar la comida y la comenzo a saborera lentamente ,y una vez mas al darse cuenta de que alguien como hinata lo hizo las cosas se veian y sabian tomo una y un poco de te ,mientras se quitaba el gorrito y lo doblaba en su cama ,de misma forma dejo las tazas y platos en el escritorio,naruto vio como hinata batallaba con algo.

-Na-naruto kun me ayudas con el delantal...-

-CO-COMO!!!-Naruto se sonrojo levemente , ella queria?

Hinata puso cara de extrañeza y le explico.- pues jala ese extremo que tengo en mi mano ,que creias que queria..?¬¬-

(A solo queria eso ,deberia dejar de vivir con ero sanin) naruto jalo el cordon el delantal y hinata se lo quito ,lo doblo y saco material de trabajo,era hora de que se pusieran a trabajar.

* * *

-De verdad sakura ,o es que acaso la foto no habla por si sola?- ino le mostraba insistente a sakura una foto de hinata y naruto abrazados en el centro comercial ,ella caminaba pegandoze a su brazo ligeramente sonrojada y naruto solo veia hacia arriba evitando ver a hinata.

-Ppues no me importa- sakura voto la foto con todo y el celular de ino ,ella solo lo recogio del suelo.

-Deberias agradecerme que te enseño y no tirar mi celular - ino se fue y dejo a sakura con el corazon en la mano.(A naruto no le gusta hinata..o si? ,hinata no estaria con naruto verdad?)no ella no permitiria eso ,ella conocia a naruto desde hace mas tiempo y por derecho tenia ganada la no la iba a superar.

* * *

Naruto termino de escribir el ultimo verso , que hinata le dicto desde la cama y decidieron tomarse un descanso ,naruto estuvo apunto de aventarse ala cama ,hasta que encontro a hinata acostada en la cama viendo a ningun lugar ,naruto no pudo evitar pensar que estar los dos en esa habitacion era algo tentador para cualquier chico, sobre todo con el estado de hinata en esa habitacion naruto penso que nesitaba aire fresco para despejar su mente ,y se percato de que no estaba oyendo nada de lo que hinata decia.

-Na-ruto kun me oyes?- naruo la vio con mirada algo perdida y reacciono .(piensa piensa,).

-O no es nada hinata ya sabes ,tengo algo de calor...- naruto empezo a hacerse aire eso era verdad.

-Si tienes razon lamentablemente aqui no hay aire acondicionado - naruto vio como hinata comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su chamarra quedandose unicamente con una camisa un poquito holagada , Hinata estaba un poco sudada y empezo a hecerse aire.-al parecer hace mucho calor ,no? ,naruto kun?...?

-O///O si mucho calor - naruto empezo a reir nerviosamente y a rascarse el cuerpo ,quedarse "quieto" le estaba costando trabajo , y se volteo para romper el contacto visual.

-Naruto kun ...co-como eres..?- Naruto volteo a ver a hinata y noto un fuerte color carmesi en sus mejillas ,(como soy?) naruto nunca imagino esa pregunta pero supo que hinata se referia al fisico ,pero por que le interesaba?.

-yo..? ,pues yo soy alto ,fuerte ,soy rubio y tengo ojos azules ,mi piel esta algo bronceada y tengo marcas de nacimiento en mis mejillas ,ademas de que soy una gran tipo ,el mas guapo que te puedas imaginar- hinata comenzo a reir ante los alardeos de naruto ,y lo imagino en ese momento ,y deseo poder verlo con sus propios ojos .

Naruto seguia riendo ,no sabia por que pero sus alardes le causaban risa ,vio a hinata riendo ,pero despues de un rato solo tenia una sonrisa en el rosotro estaba tranquila y tenia una cara algo dudosa con ese leve sonrojo tan caracteristico de ella.

Hinata sintio la necesidad de preguntar ,siempre quizo hacerlo ,para saber como la veia un chico ,ella sabia que era alta y delgada ,y que sus ojos eran blancos y su cabello era negri-azul ,pero como la veria naruto ,ese año habia intentado con kiba pero no le gusto mucho el resultado.

****Flash back****

-Ki-kiba kun como soy yo ,ya sabes fisicamente? kiba sonrio y hinata espero una respuesta linda y madura de su parte pero en cambio recibio un golpe por la espalda.

-Bueno eres delgada y bien proporcionada ,lindas caderas y pechos que dificlmente parecen naturales ^///^-

-KIBA!-

*****Fin flash back****

-Na-naruto kun ,co-como soy yo ,fisicamente hablando - naruto sintio como una leve sacudida en su estomago y se sonrojo levemente ,por que esa pregunta en ese se sento en la cama dando la espalda a hinata y empezo a hablar algo bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hinata lo oyera.

-Pu-pues eres alta ,y delgada ,tu cabello es muy bonito ,y tus ojos parecen siempre verlo todo ,a ,ademas siempre tienes un ligero color carmesi en tus mejillas , como si siempre estuvieras sonrojada - naruto se volteo y vio que hinata tenia una sonrisita serena y unas mejillas completamente encendidas ,se acerco un poco a ella ,eso lo ayudaria a describirla no..?- Tu cuerpo esta ..bien ,y....- hinata sintio como naruto rodeaba sus labios con la llema del dedo y se sonrojo aun mas ,en que moneto estuvo tan cerca ,sentia mucho calor interna y externamente- y tus labios ,son..tersos y seguramente ,suaves ...-naruto se acerco un poco mas a ella-al...contacto- hinata apenas conocia al chico de hace cuatro dias y ya queria besarlo? eso era algo raro ,sintio la rspiracion de naruto muy cerca y supo que la iba a besar...

-Hinata sama ,tiene una...llamada...- hinata y naruto se separaron al instante y neji solo vio la escena estupefacto ,tanto hinata como naruto estaban sudados ,pero su prima no llevaba su chamarra ,y estaban cerca ,demasiado cerca cuando los encontro ,ambos portaban un color carmesi en las mejillas ,mas notorio del lado de hinata ,y los dos tenian la misma cara de terror.

-Ne-neji yo , yo puedo explicarlo ,so solo hinata estaba se sentia mal y..?- naruto no sabia que inventar pero por la cara de neji supo que no tenia mucho tiempo para excusarse.

-Y seguramente ,tu ibas a consolarla no! ,salte naruto vete!!- neji apunto la puerta ,como si naruto no fuera capaz de llegar solo.

-Ne-neji yo ,no es su culpa ,de ,de verdad me sentia mal- hinata temblaba ligeramente ,jamas habia escuchado a neji tan molesto y ni siquiera queria imaginarse su cara.

-Tu y yo hablamos luego ,y tu ya vete!!- neji apunto a naruto de nuevo y este se fue enseguida dejando a un enfurecido neji y a una abandonada hinata.

Pero que demonios le habia pasado ,se sentia mal ,por lo que le paso a hinata y una interna parte de su ser lamento no haberla besado ,pero por que.(a mi me gusta sakura chan ,yo lo se..) naruto siguio corriendo apesar de que estaba lejos de la casa de hinata y neji ya no lo amenzaba ,por que aveces pensar y correr lo ayudaba a aclarar su mente.


	8. La verdad yo no vi nada

pzz aki ,ya saben ,cambios y progresos ,espero re ,lo que sean.

08 La verdad yo no vi nada...

Naruto estaba en el salon desde temprano ,se sentia algo nervioso respecto a lo que paso con hinata ,por que habia dicho todo eso?, pero estuvo apunto de besarla ,y lo mas importante ,por que estaba tan preocupado al respecto ,naruto no sentia que le gustase hinata ,pero tampoco se podia decir ,que el querer besarla fuera de amigos ,(tal vez cuando la bese se me pase esta confusion) ,se quedo ahi solo en el salon ,esperando a que ella llegara ,estaba ansioso por verla ,y explicarle que el no quizo hacer nada malo ,y que neji exajeraba las cosas.(seguro neji le dira que quize abusar de su ceguera o algo).Naruto siguio haciendo circulos en su lugar hasta que oyo abrirse la puerta ,y en ese momento se sintio nervioso ,y tembloroso al mismo tiempo ,como si fuera incapaz de explicarle a hinata que el no tenia malas intenciones pero solo era sakura ,quien llegaba radiante ,y al parecer con la camisa encojida ,naruto la saludo ,sus problemas con hinata no tenian por que afectarlo en sus demas actividades ,pero no sintio ese calor interno al ver a sakura ,solo un pequeño cosquilleo ,de quien le gusta alguien ,pero no de quien este enamorado de ella.

-Ola naruto ,que te paso ,pasaste mala noche-sakura fue y abrazo ligeramente a naruto ,se sento y se recargo levemnte en su asiento para hablar con el ,si queria ganarselo tendria que empezar a ser amable.

-No ,todo bien sakura chan ,dime que le paso a tu camisa- Naruto la apunto ,por lo encojida y ombligueada que estaba la camisa de la pelirrosa.

-Error de lavanderia ,pero no te preocupes no volvera a pasar chaaaa!!!- sakura hizo su tradicional pose de batalla y se volvio a sentar.- Bueno pasando a otro tema ,recuerda que yo quiero entrar a las porristas y ,tu prometiste ir a darme animos ,asi que....-

-Claro yo ire contigo ,y te apoyare en todo!!!-Naruto le dio una media sonrisa y dejo de oirla durante un momento.

(Cuando veas a hinata habla sin miedo ,como si no hubieras hecho nada malo ,de hecho no hize nada malo ,sin balbuceos ,y de la manera mas seria posible)

-Buenos dias- Hinata llego al salon y se sento al lado de naruto ,sakura la saludo obligadamente y naruto sintio sus mejillas sonrosarse muy levemente ,se dio una cachetada para reaccionar y se aclaro la garganta.

-Hi-hinata mira respecto ayer yo ..queria decirte...- Naruto vio como hinata lo señalaba con su baston y ponia expresion molesta.

-Naruto que me hiciste ayer que neji se enojo ,tanto ,que estabas apunto de hacer que me regaño casi dos horas!!!- sakura puso toda la atencion posible para no perderse ni un trozo de informacion.

-Como? O_O-

-Asi es ,ayer hiciste algo , cuando estabamos hablando ,no se cuando ,no se como ,no se por que, pero neji asegura que tu hacias algo malo- Hinata se volteo para que naruto no viera su sonrojo.

-Esperen ,esperen como que algo ..malo?-(no pienses lo peor chaaaa!!!) naruto hizo caso omiso ala pregunta de sakura ,no podia creer lo que oia

-Estas diciendome que no sabes que hacia ayer mientras te hablaba?-

-Bu-bueno solo senti algo en mis labios ,como un peso ligero y despues los gritos enloquecidos de neji ,la verdad naruto yo no vi nada-hinata se cruzo de brazos dandole la espalda a naruto y este ,suspiro ,estaba agradecido de no tener que explicarle lo que habia pasado a hinata pero una parte de el se sentia ,decepcionada ,y no sabia por que.

-Bueno no importa hinata ,en realidad yo no hacia nada ,neji exajera ,emm ya voi sakura chan.-

Lo que hinata escucho despues fueron los gritos de sakura hacia naruto ,sobre lo que habian echo ,se sento en su banca y bajo la cabeza simulando dormir,habia mentido ,habia mentido de la manera mas absurda posible ,ella sabia perfectamente que naruto estuvo apunto de besarla ,pero si no le decia que ella no lo vio ,tendria problemas ,con neji .el hyuuga estuvo apunto de cambiarla de salon ,y se sentia algo decepcionada de su torpeza al excusarse ,a ella le agrdaba mucho naruto ,le agradaba como un hermano ,pero no podia evitar sentir cierto cariño hacia el despues de su descripcion de ella.(El me describio tan...bonito) Hinata solo sonrio e intento dormir de verdad hasta que sintio un abrazo atrapador por la cintura ,y una leve mordida en el cuello, el se sonrojo sus mejillas estaban en un color rojo encendido.

-Na-naruto -Hinata volteo ,aunque eso no le ayudaria a saber quien era tan facilmente ,pero hinata supo que el no era naruto cuando oyo su grito.

-Eeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Naruto señalo estupefacto la escena ,ahi en la banca kiba abrazaba a hinata y le plantaba un buen mordisco digno de alguien con colmillos deformes.

-Ki-kiba no hagas eso ,me meteras en problemas con neji- hinata daba ligeros golpes a kiba en la cabeza.,naruto y sakura seguian muy sorprendidos ,y naruto sintio la necesidad de pregunatarle a kiba por que,habia echo eso.

-Sabes que significa esto..?-

-Que?- hinata imagino la burlona cara de kiba ,y sabia lo que tocaba a continuacion.

-Que eres MI chica- naruto quien ya habia llegado a ese lugar con sakura se puso a protestar.

-No soy tu chica-

-No es TU chica!!!-

Kiba miro con gracia a los que hablaron en unisonio.y agarro a naruto del cuello ,mientras frotaba sus nudilos en su cabello.

-Y eso es por irte asi con hinata y dejarme solo!- naruto se safo e hizo lo mismo ,al parecer ellos se llevaban de pelea ,hinata se sento en su lugar y naruto fue con sakura.

-Hey sakura chan !! ,puedo invitar a alguien?-

Sakura volteo a ver a naruto sonriente ,mientras jugaba con el lapiz que tenia en la mano. -A quien?-

-Pues pensaba que si hinata queria ir- naruto se detuvo al ver la expresion fria en el rostro de sakura y dio cuenta de que eso no seria buena idea.

Hinata se dedico a pensar en que explicacion le daria a kakashi sensei ,para que naruto no se metiera en problemas por el bendito trabajo de literatura, pero se dio cuenta de que el sensei no replico y ella se fue a sentar ,ese dia su amiga ten ten tenia practica en el equipo de porristas ,hinata odiaba ir a las practicas por que se aburria mucho ,sin embargo era necesario ,se acomodo en una de las gradas para descansar su mente un poco.

Naruto llego a ver a sakura y se encontro a hinata ,esta estaba sentada con unos lentes oscuros puestos y al parecer viendo al techo sin razon aparente ,naruto llego y se sento junto a ella ,al menos ya no pensaba que se habia querido aprovechar de ella ,y eso le alegraba ,sin embargo habia una pregunta que atormentaba a naruto desde que vio a kiba "Morderla".

-Hinata ,veras tengo una duda ,no creas que me importa en lo absoluto ,tampoco que soy curioso ,he tenido la duda ,de saber ,ya sabes jjeje si kiba es tu novio ,no es que me importe ,hinata?- naruto sintio como hinata recargaba su cabeza en su hombro ,y decia cosas entre sueños.

-No escuchaste nada de lo que dije ,no es cierto?¬¬- naruto olvido el que hinata no lo oyera y se dedico a escuchar a hinata.

-Na...ruto kun...-hinata hablo en un susurro y abrazo el pecho de naruto ,este solo se dejo ,que pensaria o soñaria hinata acerca de el ,para estar abrazandolo asi,hinata se echo completamente sobre naruto y al sentir un leve golpe en su frente ,desperto ,al hacerlo sintio la respiracion de alguien debajo de ella ,y un dolor en la frente un poco peculiar,estaba encima de alguien ,de quien?sentia sus labios levemente mordidos ,pero por que?.Se desperto y se estiro ,para despues preguntar.

-Mmmm que bien dormi ,quien me hablaba??- hinata se acomodo ,usando un solo asiento.

Naruto seguia acostado usando tres asientos ,sintio los labios de hinata sobre los suyos ,y como sus dientes marcaban los labios de hinata ,tenia mucho calor de nuevo y sentia que sus mejillas se habian sonrojado ,hinata le habia caido con tal fuerza que sus frentes chocaron una contra la otra y quedo una marca en ambas ,pero hinata no se habia dado cuenta de nada.

Naruto respiro para responderle ,seguia sonrojado ,pero por suerte hinata no lo podia ver.

-Eeee. yo hinata ,te .te quedaste dormida ...- hinata comenzo a frotarse la frente ,y sintio el dulce aroma de los chocolates en su rostro.

-Quieres...?- kiba le movia la bolsa a hinata en la cara ,y esta solo asintio tomando el chocolate ,lo saboreo lentamente ,como si fuera muy poco para ella ,naruto la vio y se imagino ,con sabria un beso como ese ,el mismo se habia repetido que al besarla se le quitarian las ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.(seguramente es por el chocolate ,no tiene nada que ver con algo que quiera)

-Que te paso en la frente ,parece un tumor gigante!!!- Kiba le dio un leve golpe a hinata en la frente y esta solo se molesto.

-Eso crees ,colmillos de perro...!!- hinata y kiba comenzaron a juguetear como dos niños y naruto se dio cuenta de que eran Muy buenos amigos .(ojala y yo me llevara asi con hinata)despues de jalonearse una rato hinata suspiro-Sabes algo me paso aqui y no se que ,antes de llegar aqui no tenia nada..- hinata se sobo la frente.

-Mmmm naruto tiene lo mismo...- kiba señalo a naruto y hinata volteo hacia donde naruto estaba ,instintivamente naruto se sonrojo de nuevo.-No sera que paso algo raro verdad naruto?.

-No ....no se de que me hablas- naruto se volteo y trato de evitar el tema de su frente al minimo verguenza? ,no era algo difernte pero que ?,era una calidez en su estomago ,como el suave ronroneo de una gatito.

* * *

Sakura llego y los dos se fueron ,despue de interrogar a sonrojado rubio una y otra vez acerca de su roja frente ,llegaron a su casa ,y sakura efectuo su plan maestro.

-Sabes naruto.... mañana empieza oficialmente ,el club de natacion ,y convenci a gai sensei de que entraras- naruto se sorprendio y sonrio ,al parecer sakura la hacia buena si queria, pero se extraño ,seguro ella tenia algo en mente.-Y bueno... quiero que veas como se me ve al traje escolar....


	9. Quieren volverme loca chaaa!

Aclaro que el fic No es kibahina ni narusaku ,para aquellos que esten es kibasaku

09 Quieren volverme loca ,chaaa!!!!

Esa era la sexta vez que sakura posaba para naruto el mismo traje ,con relleno ,y era la sexta vez que naruto le decia a sakura que se veia bien ,no es que estuviera aburrido ,pero al parecer ,ya no sentia nada de amor hacia sakura ,solo un profundo aprecio ,por su parte sakura ,estaba desesperada ,naruto no se veia precisamente , babeando por ella ,mas bien parecia aburrido de estar ahi, en ese momento ,sono el telefono ,y sakura puso el altavoz ,mientras oia los bostezos de naruto.

-Buenas noches ,sakura chan?...- Naruto dejo de bostezar y se levanto de su asiento en un segundo ,para despues estar pegado al telefono ,oyendo la voz de hinata.

-Ola!!! hinata co-como estas!?- Naruto hablaba con dificultad ,debido a que sakura lo alejaba con las manos.

-Que quieres hinata?-La voz de sakura sonaba molesta y cansina ,por que naruto se tenia que emocionar tanto de oir a hinata.?

-Ettoo gai sensei dijo ,que los que esten en el club llegaran ,mas temprano ,para calentar ,y hacer ejercicios ,solo llamaba para avisarte ,crei que no le podria avisar a naruto kun ,pero ya que el esta aqui...- naruto se dejo del brazo de sakura y se acerco de nuevo al telefono ,sakura estuvo apunto de colgar ,pero naruto quizo hablar con hinata ,eso le molestaba tanto.

-Lo lamento naruto ,si hablas con hinata ,yo tengo que pagar la llamada...- naruto puso expresion aburrida y se quejo ,hasta que oyo a hinata hablar.

-Pe -pero sakura chan ,yo te llame ,asi que yo estoy pagando la llamada y...- la voz de hinata dejo de oirse y sakura sonrio nerviosa ,al parecer le habia quitado el altavoz ,pero se le olvido colgar ,y naruto ya se hallaba hablando con la hyuuga muy entretenidamente. (Lo peor de esto es que ni si quiera se lo que dice chaaa!!!)

-Naruto me voi a cambiar oiste- sakura le hizo señas y el solo hizo señal de "adelante no me molestes" con la mano.(Quien se cree esa tipa chaaaa!!! ,seguro le esta diciendo cosas de mi a naruto.)Sakura se dedico a cambiarse en el baño y solo oir lo que naruto le decia a hinata.

Naruto tomo el telefono despues de que sakura le aviso que se iba a cambiar y se sento en el suelo ,empezo a hablar mientras hacia rulitos ,con el cable del telefono.

-Que haces hinata?- Naruto vio como se abria la puerta del baño ,al parecer sakura se habia acabado de cambiar.

-Pues ,me preparo para dormir ,ya sabes me cepillo y el cabello ,y me pongo mi pijama- hinata estaba sentado en su habitacion ,hablaba muy bajito como si neji la fuera a oir ,y cada vez que escuchaba la voz de naruto sentia una descarga electrica en todo el cuerpo,no sabia por que pero era muy agradable.

Cuando sakura salio del baño y naruto la vio ,no pudo evitar imaginar esa pijama que sakura tenia puesta ,en un cuerpo mas proporcionado y con la cara de hinata sonriendole ,radiantemente, sintio algo de calor ,ante esa posibilidad de tenerla tan cerca y con esa ropa ,y sintio un leve sonrojo.

Cuando sakura lo vio ,estaba aturdido y casi babeando por ella.(como a mi me gusta chaaa!) sakura ,sonrio ,le estaba ganado la partida ala hyuuga facilmente ,y ella ni si quiera se lo imaginaba ,estuvo apunto de acercarse mas a naruto ,hasta que oyo su estupida voz balbucear las siguientes palabras.

-Da-daria lo que fuera por verte en pijama- Naruto seguia haciendo rulitos ,el cable del telefono y este ya estaba echo una bola irreconozible se sentia estupido al haber pensado en voz alta ,y penso que eso se habia oido muy mal para su sorpresa hinata no se molesto ,solto una risita algo graciosa.

-Yo tambien daria lo que fuera por verte en pijama...que haces en casa de sakura chan?-Hinata se sentia nerviosa ,por lo que naruto le habia dicho y por la pregunta que habia formulado ,no estarian saliendo o si?.

-Yo ,no hago nada ,por cierto tu estas en el club de natacion ,cierto ,pues estte ,yo tambien entre asi que nos veremos mañana ,y ...a que hora nos reunimos ,si quieres puedo ir por ti...- Esa habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso ,sakura fue hasta el telefono y se lo arrebato a naruto.

-Escucha niña ,naruto no va por ti a ningun lado ,si? y ya cuelga que quiero dormirme ,si tanto quieres hablar con el ,consigue el telefono de su casa y llamalo ,adios!!!!- Sakura colgo ,y vio a naruto con intenciones de ver cual era el telefono de hinata ,asi que rapidamente lo desconecto y lo tiro ala basura .

-No lo tomes mal naruto ,estaba pensado seriamente en cambiar de telefono ,y si me haces un favor cierra la puerta cuando te vallas ...-naruto se fue molesto ,no entendia por que sakura habia echo eso ,pero se sentia decepcionado de no haber sabido,si el y hinata se verian mas temprano.

* * *

Al dia siguiente naruto llego ,temprano y se encontro a sakura afuera ya con su traje puesto ,y a hinata en el agua sumergiendose ,lo hacia perfecto ,hinata salio del agua y efectuo saltos desde tres metros en el aire ,esta vez naruto ,podia admirar su trabajo duro ,y se pregunto ,por que no la trato bien desde antes,sus movimiento eran graciles ,y el brillo del agua en su cuerpo ,la hacia ver como una figura bañada en cristal ,termino su salto ,y se paro de nuevo ,para hacer otro ,subio a la tabla de saltos ,y se puso en pocicion ,pero esta vez naruto ,no puedo evitar demostrarle que el la estaba animando.

-Asi se hace hinata ,sigue asi!!! te ves genial!!!- Naruto sonrio y la se sorprendio al ver que esta pronuncio su nombre y se resbalo torpemente ,de la tabla de saltos ,para caer al agua ,y salirse con una cara avergonzada y completamente roja.

Hinata lo oyo y sintio sus piernas temblar y perder fuerza ,eventualmente vino el sonrojo y la caida ,seguro habia quedado como una estupida enfrente de naruto ,pero al salir ,solo escucho una voz preocupada.

-Estas bien..?- naruto le tendio la mano y hinata se paro de un salto ,acercandose a su pecho ,ambos estaban agarrados de las manos ala altura de su pecho ,el tenia una sonrisa de par en par y un leve sonroso ,por su parte hinata si se habia sonrojado todo era perfecto hasta que naruto sintio un golpe en la cabeza de nuevo.

-Tierra a naruto ,recuerda que dijiste ,que me venias a animar a mi!!!!- sakura se hallaba frente a el ,con expresion molesta ,y los brazos cruzados ,este solo solto a hinata rapidamente ,como si tocarla frente de sakura fuera un pecado.

-Lo ,lo lamento sakura chan es solo que ,hinata ,se cayo y la vine a ayudar.-Hinata se sintio algo triste al respecto ,despues de todo ,ella ,sentia ganas de estar cerca de naruto ,de disfrutar su compañia y de orile reir ,queria oir su voz ,pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez por el simple echo de disfrutar de su compañia ,y hinata se pregunto si estaba siendo egoista.(Despues de todo ,naruto kun tiene derecho a irse con sakura si quiere).Hinata se volteo y se dirigio alas gradas ,de repente sentia que sus animos estaban por los suelos.

Naruto ,seguia caminando con sakura ,jalandolo de un brazo ,pero tenia que estar con hinata ,no?.

-Sakura espera ,hinata me esta esperando y si no voy la dejare sola ,ademas..- naruto comenzo a callarse ,y toda la tranquilidad que sentia ,se volvio en un molesto hormigueo ,en su estomago ,sentia ganas de gritar todo su repertorio de palabrerias ,al ver a hinata sonriendo ,ante otra de las idioteces de kiba.

-Pues a mi no me parece asi- sakura miraba a naruto mientras le señalaba la escena ,igual de molesta que el ,acaso no podia darse cuenta de sus intenciones.(pero que despistado chaaa!!)

Cuando kiba llego ,vio hinata ,muy triste,se acerco a ver si podia hacer algo .

-Que te pasa te mordio tu perro?- hinata siguo cabizbaja y sin reir ,como si eso no la consolara ,solo podia oir a lo lejos que naruto hablaba con sakura sobre algo.

-Mmmm dejame adivinar ,algun idiota despistado anda detras de todo esto esto ,y esta vez no fui yo- esta vez hinata no puedo evitar reirse ,le encantaba la facilidad con la que su amigo ,la hacia reir ,kiba se sento junto a ella .

-La verdad kiba kun ,es que tienes razon ,pero ya se me pasara,y ...- en ese momento gai sensei entro con los demas alumnos y pronuncio algo que hinata no alcanzo a oir.

En el momento en que naruto ,oyo la palabra ,"equipos" fue suficiente para alejar a hinata de ese idiota ,se sentia molesto ,aturdido ,y ala vez decepcionado de ella ,y lo que mas le molestaba era que no sabia o podia admitir el por que sentia todas esas emociones se dirigio hacia donde estaban kiba y hinata y jalo a hinata ,mientras se la llevaba casi arrastrado ,justo como lo hizo en el centro comercial por su parte kiba se paro algo molesto.

-OYE TRANQUILO ESTABA DICIENDOME ALGO IMPORTANTE!!!-kiba se sento apesadumbrado.(Ahora no sabre que paso ,con la llamada de ayer ,ay yo queria saber!!) sakura se sento al lado de el algo molesta ,

-gai sensei dice que haga equipos contigo ,que molesto!!!- sakura vio ala distancia como naruto jalaba a hinata ,y ella se quedaba ahi con kiba.

Naruto siguio jalandola ,al tenerla ahi le daban ganas de golpearla por el simple echo de estar con kiba ,acaso eso eso era tan raro?

-Na-naruto kun me lastimas- naruto volteo aver el confundido y adolorido rostro de hinata y dejo de oprimir fuertemente su muñeca-Po-por que me jalaste asi?.

-De que hablaban tu y kiba!!!-naruto se aseguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demas ,para preguntar

-Etto ,pues me conto una chiste-(no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir -.-")

Naruto se tranquilizo y siguio caminando con hinata hasta la ultima esquina libre de la alberca ,se sento junto a ella.

-Hay que hacer flexiones en equipo ,y no deberias juntarte con el ,te gusta verdad?- naruto empezo hablando tranquilo y siguio con una voz mas molesta.

-No ,claro que no me gusta y naruto kun..-

-quee!!!-

-Po-podrias soltar mi mano.- naruto le avento la mano algo molesto y fingio hacer flexiones,no sabia por que derrepente tuvo ese cambio de animo tan bipolar.

Sakura observo algo feliz ,al parecer se habian peleado ,y eso significaba camino libre para ella ,pero al cabo de unos minutos para su sorpresa naruto le sonreia a hinata como si nada.(Acaso quieren volverme loca chaaaa!!!!)

Despues de un largo silencio naruto se tranquilizo y al ver la cara de disculpa en hinata ,no puedo hacer mas que tomar su mano y sonreirle ,naruto empezo a considerar seriamente si el era bipolae ,en cambio sakura ,estaba que no se agunataba su cara de pocos amigos y kiba lo notaban con algo de miedo ,el resto de las clases hasta el almuerzo fueron risitas ,miraditas y sonrojos por parte de naruto y hinata ,sakura se sentia hastiada ,pero no celosa ,al llegar ala mesa de almuerzos vio a naruto y a hinata sentados en la mesa ,en la que ella usualmente se sentaba se movio dando grandes sancazos hasta llegar a ellos.

-Permiso me quiero sentar!!- hinata se movio hacia el lado contrario ala voz de sakura y sintio la piel da naruto ,se sonrojo y este solo rio ,cediendole el lugar a sakura ,naruto se sento enfrente de ellas ,dos.

-Ey que te parece si vamos ,a esa casa de terror que tanto miedo da ,ya sabes la que esta en el parque de diversiones ,ee?- naruto sonrio ,la verdad estaba horrorizado con casas de terror y con fantasmas ni se diga ,pero no podia ser mas miedoso que hinata o si?.

-Claro ,me encantaria ir ala casa embrujada contigo!!- sakura ,sonrio ,al parecer sus sospechas de que naruto le gustaba hinata eran pranoicas ,era obvio que el le pidiera otra cita ,es decir era ella , pero al ver la cara de ,"lo siento " por parte de naruto ,sintio un decepcion de egocentrismo en ese momento kiba llego ala mesa con ellos.

-Lo lamento sakura chan pero estaba hablando con hinata- naruto se rasco detras de la cabeza ,en forma de disculpa, vio claramente el sonrojo de hinata ,una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella.

-Pues ,...pues yo estaba hablando con kiba...- kiba miro confundido a sakura ,pero asintio ante la amenza que esta le hizo con la mirada.

-Bien entonces nos vemos el sabado en el parque ,o quieres que pase por ti hinata...?- naruto la vio directo a los ojos .

-E-esta bien naruto ,si neji te ve de nuevo en la casa ,pu-puede matarte...- naruto asintio nervioso ,recordando como se enojo la vez pasada neji

-Nosotros tambien vamos- sakura se señalo a ella y a kiba ,que se veia molesto ,se pararon y se dirigieron al salon ,naruto iba atras hablando con hinata.

-Espero que te guste el parque de diversiones hinata- naruto la vio y ella solo se sonrojo mas ,a naruto le encantaba hacerla sonrojar ,sentia que tenia el control sobre algo ,hinata asintio bajando la mirada ,como si eso evitara que se sintiera nerviosa.

-Es una cita entonces...- hinata sintio como su corazon se movia a mil por hora al oir a naruto pronunciar esas palabras en su oido ,sus piernas temblaban ,se habia parado en seco ,y sintio como su respiracion ,comenzaba a mostrarse agitada ....

Cuando naruto dijo eso ,vio ala hyuuga ,temblar y pararse en seco ,despues de unos segundos de estado de sorpresa ,cayo al sulo rendida ,y naruto la llevaba ,preocupado ala enfermeria ,hinata se habia desmayado.....


	10. Cita

Perdon por el tremendo error del fic ,pasado ,este fic no es pido disculpas por la tardanza pero tuve unos problemitas con la computadora ,y no queria funcionar :(

10 .Cita...

Cuando esperas algo con asiedad sientes que los dias ,pasan mas lento de lo comun ,y para hinata eso no era una exepcion ,despues de su penoso desmayo publico enfrente de naruto ,hinata se sentia vulnerable respecto a sus sentimientos ,como si naruto la paralizara ,pero a la vez la llenara de energia ,cuando hinata le conto a ten ten de su cita ,no pudo esperar otra reaccion de su amiga.

-Muy bien hinata ,yo te arreglare ,usaras uno de mis atuendos favoritas ,camisa o mejor ombliguera o tal vez...- hinata se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos ,pensando que naruto se estaba tardando en llamarla , ese dia. Desde que el rubio consiguio su telefono .naruto llamaba hinata a su casa para hablar ,hablaban de cualquier tonteria ,clima ,ropa,programas de tv ,sobre lo que hacian en ese momento ,y cada dia a la mitad de sus llamadas ,entraba la llamada de sakura ,ala conversasion ,eso era molesto ,pero aveces divertido ,en ese momento hinata oyo el telefono.

-Ou quien sera?- tente alargo la mano para contestar tranquilamente pero hinata se lo quito de las manos y lo arrebato hacia ella mientras contestaba haciendo rulitos con su cabello.

-Diga..?-ten ten ignoro el extraño comportamiento de hinata y siguio formando su atuendo para el dia de mañana.

-Ola hinata ,que haces?-Hinata oyo la voz de naruto y ten ten se dio cuenta de que esa mujer estaba enamorada.(no hace falta mucha inteligencia para darse cuenta ...enserio ¬¬) cada vez que hinata hablaba ,se sonrojaba ,y cambiaba de pocicion como si estuviera eso la hiciera verse mejor.

-Pues ,yo ,nosotras estabamos preparado mi ropa para mañana ,ya sabes ,la cita..-Hinata apreto el telofono en su pecho ,hablar de esa cita la ponia muy nerviosa.

-A claro ,yo...bueno ,espera ero sanin!!!- lo que hinata oyo acontinuacion fueron los gritos de otra persona al parecer peleaba sobre alguna cosa con naruto .

"pip - pip -pip-"

La llamada se habia cortado ,hinata se sintio depresiva al respecto ,pero un segundo despues la llamada de naruto volvio a sonar ,y hinata le volvio a arrebatar a ten ten el telofono de la mano.

-Na-naruto kun?- hinata se pego al telefono esperanzada de que asi fuera.

-Si soy yo hinata ,la lamento la interrupcion pero mi compañero de departamento me estaba molestando...-hinata oyo unas risitas nerviosas de parte de naruto.

-Po -por que...?-

-Es que dice que gasto mucho dinero en llamarte a tu casa °///°- naruto susurraba las palabras como si le costara decirlo.

-Na. naruto kun!! si tanto te costaba me hubieras dicho y ...y yo te llamaba , a mi no me costaba nada...- hinata se sonrojo de nuevo ,y despues de hablar y una molesta interrupcion de sakura que de nuevo se habia metido en la linea hinata no tuvo mas remedio que colgar mañana tedria una cita con naruto kun...

* * *

-No importa lo que pase ,no me toques ,no intentes besarme o algo parecido ,no me mires a los ojos ,y no hagas nada parecido a una cita de acuerdo ,ino nos va ir siguiendo con shikamaru ,para asegurarse de que esta cita ,sea la peor que naruto ha tenido.-sakura reprendia a kiba que caminaba ,algo chocado de ella ,al llegar ahi estaban naruto y hinata tan alegres como siempre.

Al llegar naruto vio a hinata y la reconocio facilmente ,iba vestida con una mini falda rosa ,y una camisa blanca que le hacia juego ,tenia su cabello suelto ,y una sonrisita en su rostro ,justo en ese momento volteo al oir la voz de sakura ,ella llevaba un vestido ,rojo y unos pendiente plateados en las orejas parecida ala chica del "icha icha paradise"

-Muy bien ya que estamos todos ,que les parece si nos vamos!?- sakura jalo a kiba por el brazo y se lo pego ala altura de la cara.-_mira este es el plan ,llegamos ala parte oscura de la casa de terror ,yo jalo a naruto y tu a hinata,de acuerdo?- _kiba asintio por respuesta y entraron ala casa ,pero para mala suerte de sakura ,naruto estaba tan asustado que se aferraba a hinata fuertemente ,mientras que hinata iba fresca como una lechuga.(por que tienes que ser tan cobarde naruto ,chaaa!!!!)

Naruto se sentia estupido ,se habia convencido de no gritar ni asustarse en esa atraccion para no quedar mal ,pero le resultaba casi imposible ,y al parecer hinata no tenia ni pizca de miedo,(sera por que no ve nada) ,naruto se aferro del brazo de la hyuuga en la oscuridad (claro que es por eso ,por que mas va a ser).Por su parte hinata sentia ,a naruto aferrarse fuertemente a ella ,era doloroso pero ala vez reconfortante ,y placentero ,volteo hacia naruto y se detuvieron en la casa de los espejos ,hinata lo sabia por que al golpear la pared con su baston ,el espejo hacia eco junto con los demas ,siguieron caminando y hinata sintio como su brazo dejaba de ser oprimido por su parte sakura se acerco a kiba con un nuevo plan en mente.

-_escucha cara de perro , la siguiente parte tambien es oscura ,lo unico que tienes que hacer ,es jalar a hinata y yo a naruto justo cuando entremos ,antes de que ese idiota se ponga a gritar como nena ,de acuerdo?-_kiba asintio apesadumbrado ,estaba harto de los locos planes de sakura ,para separar a naruto y hinata ,ni si quiera a el le afectaba tanto que ellos salieran juntos.

Al entrar al salon oscuro naruto estuvo apunto de agarrar al brazo de hinata de nuevo hasta que sintio que alguien lo jalaba por detras ,lo que oyo a continuacion fueron los gritos de hinata ,al ser jalada tambien...

Naruto sintio los jaloneos de alguien pero de quien ,no podia ver nada y eso le causaba una gran molestia ,sintio que lo abrazaban para acercarlo.

-Hinata amor mio ven amis brazos!!!- naruto se quedo atonito ,kiba lo estaba abrazando y de seguro pensaba que el era hinata.

-No espera idowt!!!!- naruto sintio lo inebitable, la humedo y asquerosa sensacion que un beso le proporcionaba ,se limpio la boca , con asco ,y vio como las luces se prendian, kiba abrio los ojos ,y lo vio ,a unos centimetros de el.

-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaWWW!!- kiba empezo a limpiarse la boca de igual manera ,y con el mismo asco.-a que asco demonios!!!!-(esperen un ...,eso quiere decir que hinaata...) .-hinata cuidado!!!- cuando kiba y naruto se dieron cuenta habian llegado demasiado tarde y hinata ,tenia cara de mareo ,naruto se acerco a ella

-Dime hinata alguien te beso?- hinata nego con la cabeza ,naruto se tranquilizo ,al menos ,a ella no le paso nada ,pero el sentia un nuevo y renovado asco hacia kiba ,los cuatro salieron de ahi y naruto aseguro a hinata a su lado de nuevo,tomando su brazo ,hinata recargo su hombro en el y ,un momento despues ,ambos sintieron un escalofrio ,al parecer el aura de sakura los intimidaba un poco.

Sakura se acerco a kiba con su nuevo plan en mente , al parecer ,kiba seguia demasiado asqueado como para escuchar ,despues de subir ,a los autos chocones en los cuales sorpresivamente ,hinata no era tan mala ,sakura vio como naruto señalaba el carrusel y los cuatro se subieron ,en un par de caballos de plastico ,sakura y kiba se sentian como unos completos idiotas ,pero naruto y hinata estaban como si nada ,despues de esa atraccion los ,cuatro se pararon a tomar un descanso y naruto compro un algodon de azucar para hinata.

-gracias naruto kun...-hinata dio una timida mordida a su algodon de azucar ,pero sus labios quedaron algo batidos, naruto se acerco a ella.

-Tienes ,caramelo en los labios...alguien deberia limpiarlo.- Sakura observo el peligro y se avento entre ellos dos ala mesa justo antes de que naruto la besara.

-!Noooooooooooooooooo!-Naruto y hinata retrocedieron asombrados ,y para naruto despues del asombro se avecino el enojo.

-Por que hiciste eso estas loca!?-

-EMMM YO ,ERR QUIZE DECIR, QUE NO LA LIMPIARAS CON LA MANO ,USA UN PAÑUELO...-(Quede como una imbecil chaaaa!!!)

Esta vez hinata hablo y tambien se notaba algo de molestia y decepcion en su rostro -Yo puedo limpiarme sola ,sakura gracias-

Despues de mucho caminar sakura se acerco a kiba de nuevo ,y este vino venir lo inevitable.

-_Escucha inutil este es el nuevo plan ,nos acercaremos a ellos ,cuando esten en el tunel del amor, haremos que su bote se hunda ,despues de eso ,todo es pan comido ,tu salvas hinata y yo a naruto de acuerdo?.-_

(Aqui viene de nuevo ,como decir no?!)Kiba asintio nerviosamente ,estaba harto de los planes fallidos de sakura ,el en primer lugar no queria ir a esa cita ,y en segundo no queria mas incidentes con naruto ,pero aun asi siguio caminando con sakura y los demas ,bajo su propio riesgo llegar vieron un gran letrero que ostentaba ,"Tunel del amor".

-Bueno yo entro ,con hinata y tu entras con sakura- naruto agarro a hinata de la mano dispuesto a irse ,los dos subieron a un bote y sakura y kiba los siguieron caminando con el agua hasta la cintura.

-Por que hacemos esto ,es ridiculo ,me siento ridiculo..- kiba examino su situacion- soy ridiculo ,estoy mojado hasta la cintura ,por tus tontos planes ,para separarlos ,tanto te afecta...?- kiba esperaba ,un " si por que lo amo" o un "me gusta mas naruto de lo que tu crees" pero obtuvo la respuesta mas pedante y egoista que jamas hubiera imaginado.

-Mira kiba tu no entiendes ,es cuestion de principios ,yo no puedo perder contra hinata ,obviamente ,no lo hago por naruto si no por demostrar que soy superior-sakura siguia caminando pero escucho el salpiqueo de alguien que sale del agua ,y efectivamente kiba ya se habia salido.

-Espera un momento ,que haces ,estamos juntos en esto ,no? ahora pociciona tu mojado trasero en movimiento y sigueme !!!,hay un bote que volcar...- Kiba la mira de nuevo y esta solo estaba dudosa ,acaso no lo comprendia.

-Te vas a quedar sola...y gorda-kiba siguio caminando ,hasta que sintio la axfixia.

-Como que gorda!!!!mejor largate no te necesito ,puedo hacer esto yo sola!!!-sakura solto a kiba y este solo siguio caminando ,que le pasaba a ese sujeto?(ja !yo quedarme sola ,si como no en sus sueños !)al llegar ala parte de atras del bote sakura no oia nada ,pero si ellos no se podia ver ,entonces que hacian???.(no se estaran..!?) sakura empezo a empujar el bote con su fuerza brutal desde abajo ,no podia permitir que ella lo besara tan rapido.

Naruto y hinata subieron al bote ,y se sentaron ,naruto no sabia por que y tampoco como fue que llego a tener esas ansias de besar a hinata de nuevo ,que tenia ella ?,no era del tipo de chicas que tenian un letrero gigante que dijiera "besame" como para andar con ganas de solo verla ,pero tampoco era una santa ,hasta ella ya habia besado a alguien en su vida ,no?Naruto se acerco un poco mas a ella ,y estuvo dispuesto a hablar hasta que oyo los gritos de sakura ,de seguro kiba se habia pasado o algo ,y hinata tambien lo percibio con cara preocupada

-Que estara pasando ,espero que kiba este bien...- hinata comenzo a jugar con sus dedos ,como lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.- tal vez sakura lo mande al hospital si tiene la oportunidad - naruto sintio molestia al oir el nombre "kiba" pero decidio olvidarlo ,al oir el segundo grito de sakura que incluia la palabra "gorda" ,si kiba habia dicho eso ,queria decir que pronto pasaria a mejor vida ,ninguno de los dos se atrevio a articular palabra ,pero naruto ya estaba muy cerca de hinata ,lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiracion.

-_Olvidate de eso...-_naruto susurro en su oido y hinata se sintio nerviosa ,al fin iba a suceder al fin naruto la iba a besar ,de no ser por que estaba muy emocionada ,hinata se hubiera preocupado de sus ansias por besarlo.(es natural ,todo es por quimica ,o tal vez por que me gusta naruto kun...)Hinata podia sentir las ansias de naruto y su respiracion muy cerca de la de ella, pero el tiempo parecia pasar en camara lenta ,como si ese beso no fuera a llegar nunca.Y de repente naruto sintio como si una fuerza invisible moviera el bote ,a su voluntad ,dejandolo justo encima de los labios de la chica ...

Otro empujon ,hinata sintio como naruto esta vez caia encima de ella ,y comenzaba a besarla con mas intensidad ,al tercer empujon ,hinata decidio que algo malo pasaba con el bote ,y se separo de naruto.

-Naruto kun...- naruto volvio a besarla ,y hinata lo siguio hasta que se volvio a separa de el- Creo que deberiamos parar...-

-Por que?- hinata sintio como naruto la besaba de nuevo ,pero esta vez reunio fuerzas para separase de el mas rapído que antes.

-Por que ,yo...- hinata no tenia razon valida aparte del bote ,y penso que si le decia a naruto eso ,este la ignoraria ,reunio toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia y le dio la espalda a naruto ,pudo oir un suspiro por parte de este ,y despues solo sintio la helada agua ,en su ahora calida piel ,y la desesperacion de no poder respirar al haber sido ,ahogada sin aviso...

Lamento la tardanza ,grax por esperar


	11. Confusion

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero ,soe una mujer ocupada XD ,me tengo que encargar de mis cinco horas de hueva diarias ,ademas de mis dos oras imaginativas ,para hacer el fic.

11. Confusion

Cuando naruto desperto estaba en su cama ,acostado ,sentia el cuerpo muy caliente y ,al pararse al baño noto que tenia fiebre ,que habia pasado? (tuve una cita con hinata y...subimos a los juegos , entramos al tunel del amor y despues...) naruto no podia recordar mas aya de los gritos de sakura y kiba ,todo lo demas lo habia olvidado ,y parecia dolerle aparte la cabeza ,fue ala nevera ,y aprovecho que no estaba el ero sanin para tomar una cerveza, el no bebia ,pero el alcohol lo ayudaba a perder el dolor ,se pregunto por que sentia un ligero vacio ,como si eso que olvido le faltara de verdad ,y despues de pensarlo un rato llamo a hinata ,su amiga hinata ,necesitaba saber si estaba bien...

Hinata oyo el telefono en su habitacion y corrio a contestar antes de que neji le hubiera podido decir yo voy..

-Hinata..? eres tu?- hinata sintio un gran latir en su corazon y se sonrojo ,desde el momento en que naruto la beso ,ella decidio que era su primer amor , y que queria llevar su relacion mas ,aya ,se dijo asi misma que no tenia por que adoptar esa actitud cuando estuviera con el.(cuando eramos amigos ,yo no le tenia miedo como ahora ,solo debo tranquilizarme...) hinata aclaro se garganta para que no le saliera el tartamudeo tonto pero no lo consiguio con mucho exito.

-Na-narut-to kun?...-hinata apreto el cable contra su corazon ,despues de ese beso como la trataria? ,como le hablaria que le diria? ,seria igual que antes o diferente..?- co-como estas?...-

-Bien ,bien y tu?- naruto tomo otro sorbo de cerveza y se puso la lata en la frente ,sentia tanto calor ,esta enfebrecido y seguramente oyo su voz ,se escuchaba debil ,cansada y aburrida ,nada que ver con su usual naruto.

-Estas bien?-

-Si ,yo...si estoy bien ,pero y tu?- Naruto solo oyo un debil voy para alla ,y el rapido sonido de "pip ,pip, pip, " al colgar un telefono ,se recosto ,aunque hinata viniera preocupada ,no tenia energia ni ganas de limpiar para recibirla ,ella era su mejor amiga ,seguro entenderia.

Al llegar hinata ,toco la puerta fuertemente ,esa voz sonaba enferma ,y su corazon( no su mente) la impulso a ir aya ,sin medicamento ,comida o bebida alguna para naruto pero ....el entenderia .Volvio a tocar y se abrio la puerta. Naruto yacia parado fente a ella ,con una camisa de tirantes y sus boxers ,tenia una lata de cerveza fria en la cabeza y un color carmesi intenso en las mejillas ,pero ahi estaba el sonriendole ,hinata Se sintio avergonzada al llegar asi como una pilmama ,pero el chico sonaba tan enfermo que se le colo la verguenza de la cara ,para que en su lugar se pusiera la preocupacion.

-Estas enfermo por que no me dijiste nada!!!- hinata cerro la puerta y dirigio su mirada a cualquier parte de la habitacion ,era tan dificil llamarla para visarle ?,hace dos dias el chico no hablaba ,y esa mañana no se presento al colegio desde que hinata lo dejo en su casa ese fin de semana ,naruto bajo su mirada como un niño regañado y se sento en la cama ,con una leve sonrisa.

-No queria preocuparte...-

-Eres un tonto!!! Mas preocupada me senti al no verte hoy en la mañana en la escuela !!!.- hinata seguia erguida de pie ,y se acerco a naruto...- estaba muy preocupada naruto kun no me hagas esto....si te pasara algo yo... no sabria que hacer ahora que..- naruto la interrumpio y la abrazo ,hinata sintio como se sonrojaba intesamente ,no esperaba esa reaccion por parte de naruto ,pero recupero el aliento ,unos minutos despues.

Naruto la dejo de abrazar y prosiguio a hablar-Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido- y su sonrojo aumento un poco mas- pocas personas se preocupan tanto por mi y...se dan un tiempo para valorarme...- naruto se quito la lata de cerveza de la cabeza y bebio un poco ,alli estaba hinata junto a el ,apoyandolo ,se sentaron en la sala ,y hinata fue por unos trapos ,los deposito en su frente y se volvio a sentar.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido aqui..?- naruto volvio a depositar la fria lata de cerveza en su cabeza.

-Tres dias...desde..nu-nu-nuestra cita...- hinata necesitaba saber que iba ser de su relacion desde ese dia ,y tenia que sacar el tema de alguna forma.

-Aaaa ,es cierto- naruto rio levemente y hinata volteo a verlo "literalmente" y se sonrojo esperando su respuesta.- esa cita fue muy rara ,pero he tenido una duda desde que desperte hinata...- naruto estaba tan sonrojado por la fiebre que a hinata le costaba identificar quien de ellos dos se veia mas rojo pero presto atencion.-yo ...cuando entramos a ese tunel ,del amor ...solo recuerdo unos gritos de sakura chan y entonces ,una sensacion mojada ,en todo mi cuerpo ,un frio inexplicable ,y despues desperte ,y yo no logro recordar que paso esa tarde...-

Para hinata eso ,fue recibir una cuchillada en el corazon ,como si alguien le hubiera puesto hielo en el pecho y sintiera el terrible frio de la decepcion ,pero ala vez el insoportable y quemante calor de la furia ,se sentia horrible ,y sintio como su voz se quebraba.

-Tu..tu no recuerdas nada...?-Hinata oyo un leve si ,y sintio ,como si odiara a sakura por volcar el bote..seguramente ,dijera lo que le dijera a naruto este no recordaria ni creeria nada ,y a ella le daba mucha tristeza recordar eso- Pu-pues no pasa nada interesante naruto kun ,yo ,nosotros solo...hablamos- hinata bajo la cabeza deprimida y naruto se acerco a ella ,bebio el ultimo sorbo de cerveza que le quedaba,derepente la vio triste y desilusoria ,naruto se acerco mas ella , y le paso un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

-No te pongas triste...se que... me veo muy mal ,pero...- naruto se acerco mas a ella ,desde hacia tiempo la queria besar ,por que no hacerlo? ,nadie los veria , bajo del sillon y se arrodillo en suelo ,siguiendo el suave aroma de hinata- pero seguramente ...todavia puedo.....

Hinata sintio los labios de naruto en los suyos ,y vino una nueva clase de hormigueo en su estomago ,uno que la hacia sentirse triste y feliz al mismo tiempo ,en ese momento oyo un click ,y al oir la voz de un señor adulto ,se separo de naruto al instante ,corrio ala puerta .

-Emmm nos vemos en el colegio naruto adios!!!. hinata sintio como chocaba con alguien y se disculpo mientras corria ,que tal si eran los padres de naruto .(seguramente pensara que me aprovecho de su enfermo hijo pero...) hinata borro esa idea de su cabeza y siguio corriendo hasta chocar con pared.

Al llegar ,vio a su nieto besando con la que alparecer era su novia pero al llegar ,esta se fue despaborida ,que le habria pasado ,se acerco ala mesa ,para felicitar a su ahijado de que su primer beso ,fuera de una chica y no de un chico ,pero su ahijado se allaba conpletamente desmayado debido ala fiebre.

* * *

Hinata estaba esperando la llegada de naruto ,le dolia la frente de nuevo ,cuando salia precipitadamente de esa habitacion ,choco dos veces ,una con una persona y otra con un poste de luz ,aun asi no dejaba de pensar naruto ,el chico la habia besado de nuevo ,asi que esa vez si tenia que afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones .(el tendra que decirme de una vez ,si corresponde a mis sentimientos o no).Cuando naruto llego estaba tan sonriente y encantador como siempre ,reia debido a algunos comentarios de sus compañeros como "donde estabas" ,y "creiamos que habias muerto" ,cortesia de kiba llego hasta hinata y vio como esta se sonrojaba al sento junto a ella.

-Que hay hinata!!!- naruto puso su mano en señal de ola ,pero esta solo puso cara de desconcierto.

-Co-como te sentiste ayer..?- Era obvio que esa pregunta tenia dos sentidos ,pero hinata intuyo que naruto entenderia.

-Aaaa cierto cuando mi compañero de cuarto llego ala sala ,yo estaba desmayado ,desperte unas horas despues tenia mucha fiebre!!!- naruto movia sus brazos expresivamente ,como lo hacia cuando estaba feliz ,e su parte hinata sintio una nueva clase de dolor en su pecho pero aun asi se aventuro a preguntar.

-En...entonces eso ,quieres decir que...- Naruto asintio energeticamente.

-No recuerdo nada de los haciamos ayer ^^...- naruto empezo a reir en forma de disculpa.-venga dime !!! que hicimos ayer de interasante lo recuerdas??-pero naruto se detuvo ,hinata yacia sentada y con la cabeza abajo ,tenia un aire de depresion alrededor de ella.

-NADA INTERESANTE NARUTO!!!ENTRE NOSOTROS NO PASA NADA INTERASANTE!!!- Hinata se paro y se fue a sentar a otro lado del salon ,repasando en su mente todos los significados que idiota podia tener.-es un idiota...-

-Quien yo..?- kiba se sento junto a ella ,y le ofrecio un chicle ,pero hinata no lo acepto ,estaba demasido triste como para esforzarse en mascar algo.

-No kiba kun to no tienes nada que ver ,veras ,este chico que me gusta...-

-Aaaa!!! es cierto la vez pasada no me terminaste de contar que te paso ,vamos amiga empieza desde el principio , quiero saber cuantas estupideces ha echo naruto desde entonces...- hinata no se sorprendio mucho de que kiba supiera ,despues de todo era su mejor amiga ,asi que empezo a relatar su historia.

Cuando sakura llego al salon vio ,sorpresivamente ,a naruto solo y se acerco a el ,tenia cara de molestia y veia hacia donde estaban hinata y kiba.

-Hola naruto ,como te encuentras- sakura se sento en el usual lugar de hinata y acomodo sus cosas.-la mento lo del.. ya sabes- desde ese dia sakura se sentia mal ,por su culpa naruto se habia pegado en la cabeza y seguro cuando hinata le contara la odiaria.

-Perdonarte por que..?-sakura ,puso una extraña pero satisfactoria cada de incredulidad ,seguramente su querido y rubio amigo ,habia olvidado lo que paso ese dia ,y ella no tendria mas la culpa.

-No recuerdas nada???-

-Ni un poquito...- sakura sintio felicidad y dicha ,decidio que era bueno alejar ese tema de conversacion.

-Eeee y dime naruto por que estas tan molesto...?-

-Por hinata...le explique por que olvide lo que paso ayer en mi casa ,y en vez de decirme ,"no te preocupes no fue tu culpa" ,me grita que no importa y que nunca hacemos nada interesante ,pues esta muy equivocada ,y ahora esta con ese perro roñoso despotricando blasfemias de mi!!!-naruto tomo algo de aire ,y vio a sakura como esperando su aprobacion ,de que el estaba en lo correcto.

-Si tienes razon ,ella es una desconsiderada- sakura asintio energeticamente.

-Asi es ,no tiene derecho a estar con ese idiota...-

-si ,claro ,claro..!!!-

-Voy por ella!!!- naruto ser paro y fue hasta aya

-Si ,porsupuesto ,que..!? no espera no!- cuando sakura reacciono ya era de masiado tarde ,naruto ya traia a hinata y habia dejado a kiba solo con cara de desconcierto.

-Se puede saber que te pasa ,sueltame...- hinata no grito pero uso un tono de voz autoritario mas usual en su primo neji.

-No claro que no!!! ,tu te quedas conmigo ,y me dices que paso ayer ,por que necesito recordar!!-esta vez sakura no replico y se quedo escuchando a ver si cachaba algo hinata por su lado se sonrojo.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia...- hinata se solto de la mano de naruto.

-Claro que tiene ,yo... ayer.....me dijeron algo pero no quise creerlo ,y necesito saber tu version de los echos...- naruto volvio a tomar la mano de hinata y esta se solto de nuevo.

-No se de que me hablas...-

En ese momento gai sensei entro al salon y todos se pararon para ir al gimansio ,al regresar de los vestidores los puso a correr.  
Naruto corria ala misma velocidad que hinata .

-Asi que no me piensas decir verdad..?-naruto corria y hablaba esperando una respuesta pero esta no llego ,despues de correr 10 minutos todos tomaron un descanso ,sakura se acerco a naruto ,supuso que desde el dia que casi mata a naruto y a hinata ,se dio por vencida acerca de romper su relacion ,y en esos momento no le quedaba mas que ayudar.

-Naruto que te dijo ayer tu padrino que hiciste con hinata...no me mires asi naruto quiero ayudarte...-naruto dejo de ver a sakura reprovatoriamente ,y miro hacia donde estaba hinata sentada ,ella tambien hablaba con kiba ,y se secaba el sudor ,naruto sintio deseos tremendos de ser ese pañuelo.

-Ola tierra a naruto me escuchas!!!?- naruto volivio en si y asintio ,despues de eso ,solo veia hacia la nada.

-Que te dijo entonces jiraya???- naruto se sonrojo y carraspeo con los dientes

-Hmm mentiras!!-

-Bueno cuales fueron esas mentiras..?-naruto la vio ,si ella deverdad queria saber ,tedria que decirselo.

****Flash back****

Naruto desperto ,tenia unos prensas mojadas en la cabeza y sentia su cuerpo mucho menos caliente que la vez pasada...(quien diria que ero-sannin se preocupaba por mi..)Vio entrar a su padrino en la habitacion y este solo empezo a reir naruto se sintio nervioso esa risa deprevada no traia nada bueno.

-Bueno basta de que te ries!!¬¬- naruto se sento y empezo a tomar algo de agua

-Jejejejee ...quien era esa hermosaaa- ero sannin hizo las curvas de su cuerpo con las manos- con la que te estabas besando..?- naruto le escúpio la poca agua que habia tomado en el rostro ,el habia dicho que!?.

-Besando..!tu debes estar demente ,yo nunca la he besado en mi vida!!!- naruto tenia las mejillas sonrojadas en un color carmesi- se llama hinata hyuuga y es una de mis mejores amigas- naruto le dio la espalda y se volteo de brazos para evitar su mirada ,se sentia nervioso e incredulo ,el no recordaba aver besado a hinata (seguro ese viejo chiflado se esta inventado cosas)- ademas ella y yo solo somos amigos-

-El sonrojo te delata-ero sannin le jalo las mejillas hacia los lados ,se sentia clientes y estaban sonrojadas.-no puedes mentirle a este hombre tan viejo...- naruto se solto de su agarraduraen las mejillas y se las sobo.

-e...esto es por la fiebre!!!-

-Ya no tienes fiebre naruto...-naruto sintio molestia ,con el ero sannin por su renovada risa.-jijiji ella te gusta...pero no le haz dicho nada...-naruto se sonrojo aun mas ,pero no iba a dejar que se burlaran de el.

-No es cierto!!!! ,ahs!! que te voy a explicar a ti viejo depravado!!!-

****Fin flash back****

Sakura reflexiono acerca de esto ,lo mas seguro era que su padrino tenia razon el chico era demasiado necio y estupido como para aceptarlo.

-Bueno y que piensas tu de eso...- naruto siguio con cara reflexiba.

-De que..?-

-De verdad no te gusta ni un poquito hinata...- naruto se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada

-Si tuviera que elegir entre que me gustara y no me gustara me gustaria pero no puedo imaginarme el saliendo con ella...es como un ...no se .Estoy muy confundido ,si tan solo no la hubiera besado ese dia!!!- sakura lo miro incredulo.

-que dia..?-naruto puso cara de "ups no debi decir eso" y se sonrojo.

-En tu practica de porristas ,la bese por accidente y desde ese dia...pues yo..-

-Si ,si ya entendi!!-repuso sakura cortante ,aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que naruto estuviera asi por hinata- pero... por que no te imaginas saliendo con ella.-?

-No..no lo es solo que...seria raro ,ya sabes como ella es...- sakura vio a naruto desafiante como si el no pudiera completar la frase

-Que naruto ...ciega?-

-No es por eso!!! ,es solo que ,ella necesitaria a alguien que la comprendiera mas o no lo se...tengo que pensar...-

Sakura se fue y los demas se pararon a hacer ejercicio ,despues de acabar ,todos fueron hacia los vestidores ,pero hinata sontio que era jalada por alguien y si no le fallaba la memoria estarian por debajo de las gradas ,sintio su respiracion a pocos centimetros de ella ,y como era besada con desesperacion ,por alguien cuyo nombre no conocia ,pero por alguna extraña razon se dejo besar ,y sintio como el extraño empezaba a marcarle brazo...siguio besandola hasta que oyeron que los demas salian de los vestidores ,en ese momento hinata sintio como el chico se alejaba de ella para unirse a los demas ,ella se paro y siguio con la marcha.

Naruto se separo de hinata antes de que alguien los viera y saboreo sus labios ,le gustaba...le gustaba mucho hinata ,le gustaba besarla y estar con ella ,pero el dudaba mucho aun sobre su relacion,sintio ese dulce sabor una vez mas y se limpio la boca ,no debio dejarla sola ahi ,pero si le decia que el la habia besado ,darian un paso mas y naruto aun estaba muy confundido como para hacer eso.


	12. La representacion de los celos

este capii me quedo algo corto ,pero tratare de que el proximo sea mas largo.

* * *

12.!La representacion de los celos de naruto ,su nombre es sasuke uchiha!!!.

Al sentir ese saborcito fuerte en sus labios supo que se trataba de naruto ,la pregunta importante era ,por que? ,por que la besaba a escondidas ,por que no se identificaba y por que actuaba tan raro...?.(Sera que le guste..?) ,hinata se contradijo ,seguramente para naruto enamorarse de alguien como ella ,era imposible ,despues de todo el no podria decidir acerca de colores con ella en su boda ,o podria preguntarle como se veia ,una vida con una mujer o un hombre como ella ,ala larga era notoriamente diferente ,y todo el mundo lo sabia ,hinata siguio reflexionando acerca de la situacion hasta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

Naruto llego a su lugar mas feliz que nunca ,quien diria que ya tenia un plan para estar con hinata ,sakura llego y entono el susla "Buenos dias" ,mientras veia a naruto ,se acerco a su risueño amigo y le pregunto que le causaba tanta dicha , naruto le conto a sakura su plan para dejarla con la boca abierta.

-Que vas a hacer que?!-

-Si!! ,mira cuando la bese le dire que soy otra persona ,y cuando la frecuente ,sere solo naruto ,que te parece sakura chan?-

-Que es la estupides mas grande que se te ha ocurrido en tu vida ,oye que te pasa estas loco!!!- naruto solo se escamo mientras se abria el salon ,y dejaba ver entrar a hinata ,naruto fue a hablarle en plan seductor.

-Ola hinata chan...te vez esplendorosa esta mañana...- hinata se sonrojo levemente.

-Mmmm yo diria mas bien desvelada ,que te pasa hinata ,pasando otra noche sin dormir ,o es que acaso necesitas platicarle a alguien tus penas ,en eso yo te ayudo- kiba se aparecio y rompio el pequeño momento que se habia formado ,naruto lo avento con un brazo y el ceño fruncido.-Si lo piensas llamame!!!-kiba se sento en su lugar.

-Buenos dias naruto kun ...- hinata se movio ,fue a su asiento y al parecer naruto le retiro la silla para dejarla sentar ,como todo un caballero.

-Adelante...- hinata se sento y naruto le corrio hacia adentro la silla ,para sentarse al lado de hinata ,sakura decidio quedarse lo suficientemente cerca para oir ,pero lo bastante lejos para no hacer mal su parte hinata puso cara reflexiba mientras soltaba un ligero "mmm".

-Que te ocurre..?- naruto se acerco un poco mas a ella.

-No creo que aparte de ciega este sorda..- hinata solto una risita-pero...me llamaste hinata** chan?.**-

-Asi es hinata chan!!!- hinata sintio como naruto la abrazaba por la espalda ,y se sonrojo ,lo odiaba ,odiaba que fuera tan lindo con ella ,solo cuando se le ocurria ,y para colmo siempre lo olvidaba ,pero inconsientemente hinata hizo su cabeza hacia atras para sentir mas ameno el abrazo de naruto.

-Muy bien sientence todos ,dejen de abrazarse y quien me puso este letrero en la espalda ,jaja muy gracioso- naruto y hinata se separaron y hinata escucho algunas risas de parte de sus compañeras asi como unos cuantos "uuuuuu"Dirigio su cabeza hacia la direccion de la voz de kakashi sensei y presto atencion.

-Este ultimo mes de curso ,tendremos un extranjero de intercambio ,el viene de inglaterra ,pero nacion en japon asi que denle la bienvenida a Sasuke Uchiha- kakashi prosiguio a sentarse y leer su librito en lo que se formaba la bulla al rededor del chico ,hinata se paro de su asiento y corrio hacia donde se oia el bullicio de gente ,empezo a empujar a quien podia hasta que choco con alguien.

-Yo perdone...-

-Hinata...?- hinata oyo la voz de sasuke y se separo de el ,al parecer el uchiha habia detenido su caida- hace 5 veranos....-

-Si el tiempo vuela....- todos se reunieron alrededor de ambos con expresiones de incredulidad y frases como "se conocen" ,y "quien se cree esa" ,pero en vez de darse los dos individuos un abrazo afectuoso ,se saludaron de las manos de una forma algo sofisticada .Naruto solo vio a hinata hablando con el chico nuevo ,pero no distinguio al chico nuevo hasta que se acerco a este.

-Eeeeee!!!! TEME ,QUE HACES AQUI ,TE DIJE QUE NO ME SIGUIERAS A MAS COLEGIOS!!!-Naruto señalo sasuke todo esto mientras hablaba y la gente se puso mas incredula toda via ,que pasaba ahi y por que naruto tambien conocia a sasuke, sakura se acerco al trio de chicos.

-Tu!!! No me haz escrito en todo este tiempo!!!- sasuke se le quedo viendo ala chica pelirrosa con expresion de rareza.

-No se de que me hablas no te conozco...- sakura se sonrojo ,al parecer la gente descubrio que no conocia al chico nuevo.(como puede ser que naruto y hinata lo conozcan y yo no!!! chaaaa!!)

-Pe-pe-pero de que hablas...tu como te llames ,claro que nos conocemos recuerdas ,soy esa chica del jardin de niños hace 13 años ,como pudiste olvidarlo!!!- la gente miraba incredula la escena de esas "cuatro amistades" encontradas y kakashi sensei entro en accion.

-Muy bien basta de acosar a sasuke podran hacerlo cuanto quieran en el receso,sientate junto ala hyuuga ,y abran sus libros en la pag...- sasuke puedo oir un "!siii!" de esa extraña acosadora pelirroja y un "meh" de naruto, se sento abrio su libro ,hasta que un papelito le pego en la cabeza ,lo abrio era de hinata.

"Tengo mucho que contarte desde hace 5 años ,neji estara feliz de verte"

Sasuke miro a hinata(conciente de que ella no lo veia) y le sonrio muy levemente hasta que sintio un papel de mayor tamaño pegarle en la nuca con fuerza e inconcientemente volteo a ver a naruto ,que lo miraba algo molesto,sasuke abrio el papel.

"Alejate de hinata ,si vienes de novillo ala escuela ,olvidalo ,ademas ella es mi novia"

Sasuke rio para sus adentros y otra sonrisa se formo en su rostro ,volteo el papel y escribion un mesaje para naruto.

"Oh en serio?"

Sasuke le lanzo la hora bien doblada planilla de papel a naruto y este la recibio algo molesto ,sasuke decidio que era momento de renudarse alas clases hasta que sintio un papelito darle en la cara ,cortesia de la pelirrosa acosadora de enfrente la abrio y vio la fina letra con tinta rosada.

"Como pudiste olvidarlo T-T"

En ese momento sasuke recibio otro papel golpeador de naruto en la nuca y empezo a hartarse de esa situacion ,le tiro a sakura el papel en la cara tomo , el papel de naruto y leyo de nuevo.

"Si asi es ,ademas para que vienes a esta escuela ,no creas que me dejare ganar facilmente ,he estado un tres años antes que tu aqui ,y no perdere tan facilmente ,deveras!!!!"

Sasuke no pudo evitar contener la risa y kakashi sensei lo volteo a ver ,este solo callo y decidio que ya se habia puesto demasiado en ridiculo ,era momento de dejar lo de los puñeteros papelitos ,poso su cabeza en la butaca hasta que sintio otro papel en su frente cortesia de sakura.

"Se que no me recuerdas pero eramos mas que amigos ^^"

Sasuke decidio no molestarse en contestar eso e ignorarlo ,estaba demasiado harto de esta tipa tan rara , aun asi ,hinata le seguia aventando papelitos ,con grandes reseñas ,y con una letra casi ilegible ,por lo peuqeña que era ,sus papeles hablaban de muchas cosas acerca de su vida en esos años ,y sasuke trato de imaginar cada una de ellas ,despues de todo ,no era sorpresa que los hyuuga fueran apegados a los uchiha ,naruto por su parte ,le lanzaba miradas a asesinas ,cada vez que le contestaba algun papel a hinata o la volteba a ver ,y tambien sakura ,la chica acosadora de cabello de varios minutos se oyo el timbre del almuerzo y sasuke intento salir ,pero sintio que era jalado hacia tres direcciones.

-TU ,YO Y EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA ,EL GANADOR ES EL DUEÑO DE TODO!!!.-

-Ven tenemos que ir con neji-

-Vamos a traerte esos recuerdos de vuelta sasuke kun!!!-

Tanto sakura ,como hinata ,como naruto jalaban en su propia direccion ,y sasuke profano un grito que los dejo mudos por un momento.

-Tu ,puedes esperar para ver a neji otro dia ,tu eres un idiota y no peleare contigo ,Y TU ERES MUY RARA ,NO TE CONOZCO!!!- Naruto y hinata lo soltoran haciendo que este cayera en los brazos de sakura ,esta solo se lo pego al pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza ala altura de su pecho ya antes mencionado.

-O sasuke kun ,parece que apenas fue ayer ,cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita en el jardin de infantes...-

-SUELTAME-sasuke se sonrojo ,y se deshizo de su desatadura - pensandolo bien vamonos ,sasuke jalo a los dos que ya conocia hasta la cafeteria.

-Esa chica esta loca o que..?- naruto empezo a reir.

-Jejeje sakura chan poso su mirada en ti ,ahora que vas a hacer...?- naruto se burlaba en su cara mientras sasuke lo miraba extrañado.

-Eso que tiene de raro ,muchas chicas se han interesado en mi antes...- hinata nego con la cabeza.

-Sakura chan es diferente ,si te vio no parara hasta que seas suyo- sasuke decidio ignorar sus comentarios al respecto.

-Como te ha ido , ya sabes ,en cinco años pasan muchas cosas y...- hinata vio la molesta mirada de naruto sobre ella y sintio un leve escalofrio ,por que la miraba tan recriminatoriamente?- que sucede naruto kun...?-

-De donde lo conoces!?-

-En un club campestre su familia y la mia solian ir todos los veranos hasta que los suyos...murieron- naruto hizo caso omiso ala palabra murieron y ala mueca de dolor de hinata por hablar de eso.

-Hace cuanto..?-

-Unos 13 años ,por que me interrogas asi..?-hinata volteo a otro lado como si eso hiciera una diferencia y se sonrojo..

Sasuke miro con cara de extrañeza a naruto ,que tomo una manzana.

-Que no era tu nov...?!- naruto le metio la manzana a sasuke casi hasta la garganta y lo miro fijamente.

-Calla! .....y tu ven conmigo!- naruto se llevo a hinata de ahi ,como lo hacia usualmente al sentirse celoso.- Dime te gusta ese tipo verdad!!!,

Hinata nego con la cabeza timidamente y naruto poso sus ojos sobre ella ,lo sentia ,se acerco mas a ella.

-Estas segura...?- hinata asintio mas timida esta vez y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas ,naruto le dion un beso rapido y fugaz como el aire en forma de disculpa, mientras susurraba un vamonos con la cabeza baja para que ella no lo viera "literalmente" , y le rodeo la espalda con su brazo para acercarla mas a el,al volver naruto vio que sakura apretujaba a sasuke y este solo se ahogaba aun preso de la chica y la molesta manzana ,naruto se la quito y la mordio del otro lado, mientras le mostraba a sasuke una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso te pasa por irte de bocazas- naruto mordio la manzana de nuevo y le indico a hinata que sentara junto a el ,sakura se separo al fin de sasuke.

-Esa manzana la mordio sasuke...?- naruto asintio y se la dio ,sakura la olfateo unos segundos y despues la guardo en un pedazo de plastico sin importarle ,la mirada de sus dos extrañados (y asustados) compañeros.- que?!.- Sasuke nego con la cabeza reprovatoriamente ,mientras intentaba ignorar que sakura le tocaba la pierna con una mano y abrazaba su brazo con la otra ,mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro ,obviamente naruto se burlo del conformista sonrojo en sasuke ,que tenia en su rostro una clara expresion de "te odio".


	13. Miedo

13. Miedo

El armario no era un lugar comodo ,para muchas cosas ,era pequeño y apenas cabia un persona ,ademas debido ala cantidad de escobas y botes de basura ,olia mal ,sin embargo casi nadie se paseaba por un armario y era practimente el lugar ideal ,apesar de que estaban en otoño y ya empezaban los azotadores frios ventosos en japon ,naruto sentia mucho calor ,podia sentir la calida piel de hinata rozando la suya ,y exploraba su boca como si no hubiera echo nunca por su parte hinata sabia que era raro ,que llevaran haciendo eso desde la semana pasada ,y tuvieran que esconderse ,ella sabia bien que neji no aprobaria una relacion con naruto de ningun tipo ,pero si ya hacian esas cosas en un incomodo armario que mas daba que la gente lo supiera(a menos que naruto no quiera que sepan) hinata borro esas ideas de su mente y se dedico tomar aire ,para respirar cortando el beso de naruto completamente.

-Na..-naruto ya es algo tarde y...- hinata sintio como naruto la acercaba mas a el por la cintura y la volvia a besar-...yo..tengo..que ..volver a cas.- hinata no pudo terminar la frase por que naruto le mordio el labio inferior ,obligandola a callar y abrir la boca ,para despues besarla con mas intesidad y no permitirle hablar ,hinata no sabia si le gustaba o destestaba que naruto hiciera eso ,era muy placentero ,pero siempre que ella trataba de hablar con el ,el chico rubio se limitaba a morderla y dominarla de esa forma tan sencilla, hinata se dejo llevar hasta que volvio a tomar uso de razon y se aparto de naruto ,dandole la espalda como ultimo recurso ,estaba jadeando ,sudando y estaba muy sonrojada ,seguramente era por el casi claustrofobico tamaño de ese armario.-Yo tengo que irme....-

-Por que?- naruto la abrazo por atras y empezo a susurrarle a hinata en el cuello ,para convencerla-_vamos hinata chan...neji no se enojara si llegas uno o dos minutos mas tarde...-_naruto se dedico a marcarle el cuello de nuevo y hinata solo movio el cuello para facilitarle a naruto el acceso ,asi siguieron hasta que se abrio la puerta y la intensa luz blanca del corredor entro ,naruto y hinata se separan bruscamente ,cada quien por su lado ,estaban ambos , desordenados ( en cuanto ala ropa) ,sonrojados y ligeramente sudados ,naruto jadeaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire como si hubiera corrido un kilometro de tierra sin respirar se seco el sudor y se pregunto quien seria.(Si es un profesor estamos muertos ,y el conserje...)hinata siguio con sus preocupaciones hasta que oyo la pedante voz de sakura seguida de la de sasuke.

-Ola ,ola- la pelirrosa se hallaba encima de sasuke ,(de caballito) y les sonreia con cara de burla.

-Que!..- naruto respiro de nuevo -que hacen aqui!?...- el moreno sonrio de igual forma que sakura con un leve sonroso y la sotuvo en su espalda con mas fuerza meintras se sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalon.

-Oh! perdonen pero estabamos buscando un bote de basura extragrande...- hinata oculto su cara con mucha verguenza ,el oir la voz de esos dos era problemas hacia dias , aunque sasuke le repetiera antes que sakura lo acosaba y era rara ,aprendio a disfrutar de su compañia haciendole la vida imposible a naruto junto a sakura ,y como era algo que los dos disfrutaban su relacion se habia dado ala mar de bien al punto de que se les podia oir hablando y riendo juntos varias veces ,y naruto siempre le aseguro que "esos dos ya salen".Naruto solo agarro a hinata de la mano y se la llevo de ahi ,no iba a pernitir que esos dos le arruinaran la noche.

Era frio y oscuro el camino a casa ,(para hinata obviamente todo el tiempo esta oscuro) ,pero al sentir el brazo de naruto alrededor suyo ,se sentia calida y protegida ,hinata no era ninguna tonta y sabia , que a naruto ya no le gustaba como amiga ,pero cuando ella intentaba hablar del tema del empezar a salir juntos ,el rubio la evadia con otros temas ,estupidos y sin importancia ,sin embargo hinata decidio que esa noche era buena para volverlo a intertar.

-Na..naruto kun..?-

-Dime hinata chan...-

-Tu..tu harias lo que sea por mi...?- hinata espero su respuesta en forma inmediata ,pero al parecer naruto se tardo en pensarlo.

-Si lo que sea...- hinata recargo su cabeza en el hombro de naruto.-por que lo preguntas..?-

-Bueno ..yo ya sabes ...llevamos algun tiempo viendonos y pues yo crei que tal vez podriamos comentarle de esto a neji ,para que no siga sospechando...y ya sabes que algun dia tendra que aceptarlo...?- hinata espero ansiosa la respuesta ,pero hubo un incomodo silencio ,como cuando alguien busca las palabras adecuadas para decirte no.

-Decirle ,hinata ,no yo creo que para que? ,ya tenemos mucho problemas y tampoco es como para que alguien se entere no?...- naruto la vio con cara de no lo crees pero hinata solo bajo la cabeza y naruto pudo casi sentir que la chica se habia puesto triste.

-Pe..pero yo no podria decirle a nadie que soy novia de naruto kun ,por que me lo haz prohibido con la excusa de que si neji se entera armara un escandalo pero ,ya casi todo el mundo lo sabe ,y creo que hasta neji tambien ya lo sabe... no crees que deberiamos empezar un noviazgo...?- en este caso para hinata la respuesta hubiera sido "si", pero naruto no respondio ,hinata no entendia cual era la necesidad de esconder de su relacion ,es decir si naruto ya tenia el suficiente valor como para besuquearse con ella a escondidas ,que mas le podria dar al rubio que los demas supieran de su "relacion".(A menos que naruto kun se averguenze de mi...no no puede ser..) hinata se esforzo para borrar la molesta pero sincera voz de su subconsiente y cuando naruto le indico que ya habian llegado ,hicieron la misma rutina de todos los dias ,hinata llego hasta la puerta y toco ,mientras naruto se escondia entre los arbustos para que neji no lo viera.

Al entrar hinata recibio los fuertes azotones de neji ,al bajar las escaleras.

-Por que llegaste tan tarde de nuevo!!!-

-Estaba con sakura chan...-

Neji se le quedo viendo a su prima con desconfianza esa era la misma respuesta de siempre y el empezaba a creer lo que decian de ,naruto y su prima ,aun asi tenia una oferta importante para hinata y debia decirsela.

-Ven sientate,tengo que decirte algo importante- neji la conducio hasta la mesa y la ayudo a sentarse ,despues el se sento junto a ella.- mira esto nos concierne a ti y ami ,y es muy importante que me pongas atencion ,ya que si tu declinas ala propuesta que te voy a decir ,yo no podre hacer objecion alguna y nos quedaremos aqui...-

-A que te refieres..?-

-Hiashi sama preocupado por nuestra educacion ,consiguio dos vacantes en la universidad de Cambridge y pues ,solo si usted acepta , nos iremos a vivir a inglaterra al terminar la preparatoria ,asi que, que dice..?-

-NO-

-Pe... pero esta segura es una oportunindad unica en la vida ,su padre casi soborno para que tuvieramos un lugar asegurado ,solo quedaria hacer el examen y los dos sabemos que nuestras capacidades intelectuales son lo suficientemente altas para entrar..-

-Dije que no ,yo no me quiero ir de aqui ,aqui soy muy feliz y aqui me quiero quedar...- neji miro estupefacto a su prima ,eso era un desperdicio de dinero ,de oportunidad y de vida ,que o quien seria tan importante para dejar que todo se fuera por el ese momento cierta imagen de un rubio idiota se le cruzo por la mente.( no puede ser)

-HACES ESTO POR NARUTO VERDAD!!!-Hinata se sorprendio pero intento sonar tranquila.

-Que si asi fuera..?-

-ESTAS LOCA ,ESE TIPO DE RELACIONES ,CON ESE TIPO DE GENTE NO SON PARA TODA LA VIDA ,DESPIERTA HINATA ,EL NO TE VA A DAR TU FUTURO ,NUESTRO FUTURO ,SOLO...- neji trato de calmarse pero no podia estaba furiso ,pero si la idiota de su primita no queria ir ,el no podia ir- piensalo tienes hasta mañana - hinata se paro dispuesta a irse ,hasta que oto un susurro de neji ,con una mezcla de enojo ,tristeza y suplica -hinata...el sueño de mi vida es ir alli ,si lo vas a arruinar espero que no sea en vano...- hinata se quedo estupefacta ,acaso eso era "espero que al menos arruinarme el viaje valga la pena" ,eso queria decir ,que neji habia dado su aprobacion y ella podria salir ,con naruto ,ya no necesitaban mas excusas ,y ella confiaba irrebocablemente en que su decicion respecto a naruto no cambiaria en un solo dia.

* * *

-Entonces no vas a salir conmigo...- hinata se hallaba frente a naruto ,con el semblante triste el solo esbozo una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Por que iba salir yo contigo ,cuando hay miles de chicas sin defectos con las cuales salir...- la voz de naruto no era ,de burla o superioridad ,tampoco era compremsiva ,de echo no denotaba sentimiento alguno ,pero sus palabras eran crueles y secas...

Hinata desperto con la respiracion entrecortada y sudando ,estaba exhausta era la tercera vez que se despertaba asi en la noche ,con terribles pesadillas ,desde que tuvo esa platica con neji ,supo que se pondria nerviosa.(Si solo tengo hasta mañana...tendre que afrontar a naruto y empezar nuestra relacion para estar segura.) No era que hinata dudara de naruto ,pero el aferrarse tanto a esconder algo demostraba dos cosas miedo e inseguridad volvio a mover la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza ,era muy raro para ella soñar cosas ,por que solo podia imaginar salones ,cuadrados sin color alguno y oia las voces de las personas, ella imaginaba su estado de animo ,pero en el suño no habia nadie, se acurruco en su cama ,y se dijo asi misma que mañana ella se demostraria lo contrario ,ella demostraria que naruto la aceptaria oficialmente como una novia.

De camino ala escuela ,hinata le pidio a su hermanita hanabi que la acompañara a la floreria ,y pidio una rosa dentro de un globo de cristal tomo el fragil objeto ,y lo abrazo en sus manos .(seguramente a naruto kun le gustara.)Hinata siguio caminando oyendo algunas preguntas de su hermana ,mas para ella misma que para la propia al llegar a su colegio ,hanabi le dio unas palmaditas y y hinata le agradecio su apoyo ,se metio en los patios ,esperando a naruto ,y derrepente se le ocurrio ,ir a donde ellos siempre se juntaban.(Solo tengo que preguntar donde esta la maquina de refrescos donde se juntan ,shikamaru sasuke ,kiba y naruto.)

Hinata ,se quedo alli sentada hasta que oyo a su amiga tenten ,hablando con alguien.

-Etto tenten!!!- ten ten la volteo a ver y la saludo cordialmente ,hinata le agradecio y le pregunto si la podia llevar ala maquina de refrescos del patio ,ten ten le dijo que si gustosa.

-Para quien es esa rosa ,ese "envoltorio" echo en cristal debe ser muy caro...- hinata asintio ,sonrojandose levemente.

-Y muy fragil ,naruto debe tener cuidado al tocarlo.-

-Aaaa ,ya se ,el chico del que tanto habla neji ,no esta muy feliz sabes ,pero de todas maneras yo te apoyo ,aqui estamos ,a por cierto tengo que irme volando ,con neji y lee adios..- tenten se fue ,y hinata se quedo alli esperando ,pasaron varios minutos hasta que oyo una discucion acercarse ,eran naruto y los demas ,hinata se fue pegada ala pared mas cercana a esconderse ,no queria entregarle su regalo en medio de la tempestad ,llego a una esquina y espero ahi ,hasta que se traquilizaran los demas ,e inconsientemente los escucho ellos hablan de ella.(estan hablando de mi)

Naruto ,estaba muy molesto ,los tres idiotas lo habia acorralado en donde siempre se juntaba con preguntas como "hace cuanto salen?" ,"cuando es lo boda" y sin fin de estupideces mas ,que el no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aun ,ademas hacian demasiado escandalo ,y naruto creyo ver pasar a neji .

-Saben que! ya basta ,basta de decir esa sarta de estupideces hacerca de mi y hinata!!- naruto trato de sonar lo mas serio posible pero sasuke no se sorprendio si no que rio estruendosamente.

-Eso crees ,que son tonterias ,si yo y sakura te vimos..- a naruto le vino ala mente la bochornosa situacion en la que los encontraron el otro dia ,y se ruborizo. -ademas ,no ya haz salido con ella antes..- sasuke lo vio como esperando un si.

-Bueno tal vez sali con ella una o dos ,veces pero no es como si me lo tomara enserio saben!? ,esto no tiene nada de profundo ,hinata apenas fue una salida ,para olvidarme de sakura chan ademas...- naruto supo que al decir eso lo dejarian de molestar ,y vio como los otros enmudecian al instante ,atonitos ,y algo ofendidos ,naruto no supo por que , derrepente oyo ,como algo se rompia , y acontinuacion del "crack" del cristal roto naruto oyo un grito ,era un grito desgarrador ,como el de alguien que pierde algo ,como el de alguien que sufre un gran dolor y agonia ,todos palidecieron ,como no atreviendose a moverse ,hasta que oyeron otro grito ,al parecer la victima de ese grito estaba muy ,muy cerca de ahi ,y cuando naruto volteo los tres habian huido de esa escena dejandolo completamente solo a su suerte.

-Bueno tal vez sali con ella una o dos , veces pero no es como si me lo tomara enserio saben!? ,esto no tiene nada de profundo ,hinata apenas fue una salida ,para olvidarme de sakura chan ademas...- hinata apreto con fuerza lo que tenia en las manos ,estaba temblando como si no hubiera dado credito a lo que oyo ,tenia los ojos desorbitados y sintio como las lagrimas surcaban su rostro ,que ahora era palido ,a continuacion sintio un gran dolor fisico ,mientras le temblaban las empapadas manos ,estaba lloviendo? .No eso era imposible por que hinata solo sentia ese calor mojado en sus manos ,y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando ,y como si su cuerpo lo pidiera y lo implorara profano un grito que a cualquiera hubiera dejado sin voz , movio los temblorosos brazos hacia su cabeza y se agarro el cabello como queriendoselo arrancar ,mientras sentia como la sangre brotaba a borbontones junto con sus lagrimas ,de las ahora ensangretadas y cristalizadas mano se sentia enojada con todos y consigomisma avento la mugrosa flor que le compro a ese ,hacia donde se le ocurrio y sintio como su pecho respiraba entrecortadamente ,se agarro de nuevo la cabeza y sintio el insoportable dolor en las manos de nuevo ,pero no se movio de ahi como si no asimilara lo que habia oido.

Naruto algo tembloroso despues de oir el segundo grito ,camino lentamente hacia la esquina ,estaba seguro que ahi habia ocurrido la desgracia ,y vio una flor empapada ,(como la palabra lo decia) en sangre ,cruzo la esquina y en el suelo ,vio a hinata llena de sangre en la cara y en las manos ,tambien habia sangre en su ropa ,y naruto dio por echo que ha ese paso la chica se iba a desmayar ,estaba con sus aperlados ojos desorbitados y sin pestañear debido a que el mar de lagrimas que habia en sus ojos no podia parar ,naruto se acerco corriendo hacia ella.

-HINATA!! QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO !!- naruto se acerco ala susodicha y le toco el hombro para cargarla .

-SUELTAME ,SUELTAME!!!- hinata oyo su voz y sintio como si estuviera muerta ,tenia miedo y estaba enojada ,enojada con naruto y enojada consigomisma por no hacerle caso a neji ,naruto se sorprendio y se acerco a ella de nuevo ,no permitiria que hinata perdiera mas sangre aunque sus manos ,ya no sangraban tanto.

-Tengo que llevarte ala enfermeria!!!- naruto volvio a tratar de cargarla pero al mas ligero contacto sintio como hinata lo abofeteaba y toda su sangre quedaba en su rostro ,al instanto oyo otro grito de dolor en la hyuuga y vio como la sangre volvia a salir con la misma intensidad de antes ,y entonces naruto lo vio y recordo todo al instante -Hinata ,yo mira lo siento te lo puedo explicar ,y...- en ese momento naruto oyo otro grito desde su espalda y se encontro a ten ten que miraba la escena horrorizada ,estaba sudada y al parecer habia corrido como nunca.

-Que ,le hiciste!!!- naruto solo vio como ella se acecaba hasta hinata-como paso esto que le hiciste imbecil!!!- naruto solo retrocedio ,sentia ganas de explicarlo todo ,pero sabia que al final ,no podria hacerlo y se fue corriendo ,algunas personas gritaban al ver su cara llena de sangre y otra susurraban ,pero naruto no hizo mas que correr hasta donde ninguna mirada pudiera alcanzarlo.

* * *

Hinata y ten ten se hallaban en el baño de los hyuuga ,ten ten quitaba cuidadosamente todos los fragmentos del cristal de la manos de hinata con una pinza ,y echaba alcohol de vez en cuando ,a ten ten le sorprendio que la hyuuga no emitiera ni el mas leve suspiro de dolor ,pero hinata solo se encontraba con la mirada perdida ,sin pestañear y con lagrimas saliendo sin permiso de sus ojos a pesar de que la hyuuga no deseaba eso ,ten ten si la necesidad de explicar supo que habia pasado ,quito el vaso lleno de cristales rotos del lavabo y empezo a vendarle la mano a hinata ,ten ten hablo un poco para romper el silencio ,mientras le limpiaba los manchados brazos a hinata y despues se dirigio a su rostro.

-No esta tan mal...no hagas ezfuerzos para que no se abra la herida...deberias cambiarte y lavar ese unifrome....- ten ten se volteo dispuesta a irse ,hasta que oyo un leve susurro de hinata.

-No lo necesitare....por que me voy hacia inglaterra.-


	14. Soledad

Antes que nada ,quiero decir la razon de mi retraso fue por mi ida a mexico a un lugar donde me era dificil escribir con frecuencia ,por que tenia que ir a caffe internet y era algo frustante pagar por una maldita hora!!! ademas ,ahora que estoy en mi casa ,vinieron siete primos y ni modo de no dejarles la compu.(por que ya estoy en mi casa),se que no justifica nada mi falta de escritura estas vacaciones ,pero si pueden perdonarme por eso ,me encantaria que siguieran el curso d mi fic ,Grax!!!.Tambien se que este capituo esta exesivamente corto ,pero estaba tan desesperada por no haber subido ni un capitulo en el mes ,que tuve que subirlo.

14. Soledad.

Esa mañana parecia ,lenta y dolorosa naruto ,sabia que se habia equivocado ,pero habria echo bien en no explicarle las cosas en el momento? ,se sentia frustado y le dolia la cabeza ,se paro lo mas temprano posible para reflexionar su situacion y decidio ,formalizar ese noviazgo de una vez por todas.(Importa un bledo si esta ciega ,sorda o muda!!)Se acomodo un poco su uniforme y salio a toda prisa de esa oscura habitacion para llegar ,a primeras ala escuela y poder hablar con hinata.

La parada del autobus no era comun a esa hora ,asi que los tres hyugga se apiñonaban juntos en los asientos de espera para la parada de su autobus hacia el aereopuerto sin embargo hinata ya llevaba varias horas esperando , y ella y sus primos no tenian tiempo.

-Voy a llamar a un taxi..- neji se paro ,seguido de hanabi dejando sola a hinata,ambos portaban un uniforme ingles estilo detective conan (peticion de hinata) y una maleta ,con algo de ropa la hyugga nunca gusto de usar los estupidos lentes oscuros para ciegos ,pero sus ojos estaban tan rojos e inchados que era evidente que los necesitaba ,ademas llevaba un sombrero que hacia juego con el trae escondiendo su cabellera ,todo esto para no ser descubierta por algunos de sus amigos ,hinata ya no sentia necesidad de despedirse de nadie y mucho menos de naruto ,se abrazo asi misma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo agarro su baston el cual no usaba debido a que antes caminaba del brazo de naruto sin embargo eso ya no era necesario.

Naruto seguia corriendo aspirando el frio aire otoñal de japon ,no sabia que hora era pero un segundo perdido pordia cambiar su relacion con hinata ,siguio caminando hasta que tropezo con algo cerca de una parada ,habia chocado con la mano de una chica ,pudo oir un leve quejido y vio que ala chica bien oculta se le habia caido la cartera de la mano y se habia tropezado con su pie ,naruto la vio mas de cerca estaba palida ,pero eso poco importaba en ese momento ,se agacho a tomar la cartera de la joven hasta que sintio el debil tacto del guante negro de la mano de la joven en su piel ,y sintio sin permiso y sin razon aparente una ligera descarga electrica ,se paro en seco mientras pasaban los segundo sintiendo sus manos entre puestas hasta que sintio una gota caerle en la frente ,naruto volteo hacia arriba pero no podia ver los ojos de su inexpresiva compañera ,de no ser por que el cielo estaba surcado de gris y se avecinaba una tormenta ,naruto hubiera jurado que la joven estaba llorando.

-Dis-disculpe su cartera..- naruto se la entrego ,le dio una ultima mirada ala mujer con la que se acaba de encontrar y empezo a correr denuevo hacia el colegio ,mientras lo atacaba la lluvia de otoño naruto se fue ,hinata solo pudo sentir mas lagrimas surcar su rostro ,al parecer a naruto le importaba tan poco hinata que nisiquiera la habia reconocido y ella ,como toda una idiota habia creido cada una de las cosas que el le decia ,pero para eso se iba ,para eso no le conto de su partida a nadie excepto de la gente excepecionalmente necesaria ,en ese momento oyo unas puertas abriendose y como una mano le ofrecia subir al taxi que la llevaria hacia el aereopuerto.

Al llegar al salon naruto solo pudo ver a sasuke y kiba ,parecian algo decepcionados y serios por algo ,pero naruto no pudo entender por que.(Acaso ellos se han enterado de la canallada que le hice a hinata chan..no ,no es posible)naruto se acerco algo temeroso para preguntar si habian visto ala chica ,fue hacia la mesa y toco ligeramente el hombro de kiba como para llamar su atencion ,y por pura reaccion en cadena ,kiba alejo a naruto de el ,mientras le gritaba "¡no me toques!" dejando muy confundido a naruto ,el castaño se limito a largarse de esa escena para no llamar la atencion de sus demas ,compañeros ,mientras naruto se acercaba sigiloso a sasuke como si este lo fuera a golpear tambien.

-Ey que pasa con ese ,tipo ,por que esta tan molesto- naruto juraria que sasuke sonaba mas frio que de costumbre.

-No lo se..- De nos ser por que sasuke le prometio a hinata que no le diria a naruto acerca de su partida el lo hubiera echo con mucho gusto ,sin embargo no podia hacerlo ,era tan estupido que seguro ya lo habia olvidado y para sasuke hablar con el en ese momento era muy molesto.

-Emm de casualidad no haz visto a hinata..?- sasuke nego con la cabeza y naruto lo dejo solo ,sentia que todos eran frios con el ,sin ninguna razon ,y al mismo tiempo se quemaba las entrañas debido a que sentia que ellos hacian eso por hinata .Se sento en su lugar pero para su su sorpresa ,hinata no llego ,al llegar kakashi sensei, la clase guardo algo de silencio para escuchar lo que les tenia que decir.

-Bien clase ,tengo que informarles ,que el desde el dia de hoy su compañera hinata hyugga ,ya no nos acompañara debido aque se ha ido a finalizar sus estudios a inglaterra...- hubo varios expresion de sorpresa y una cara pretificada de sakura ,pero todas acallaron ante el sonido de silla aventada que naruto hizo al parase y su grito de conmocion.

-!Que¡- naruto estaba atonito ,no lo podia creer ,asi que tenia que escucharlo dos veces para asimilar las estupidez que le decia su sensei.

-Que hinata se ha ido a inglaterra ,ahora guarden silencio...-

El resto del dia fue similar a esa clase ,naruto sacaba punta a su lapiz , para romperlo otra vez ,mientras alguien le daba golpesitos en la cabeza ,reflexionaba sin comprender por que tenia tanta ira acumulada ,sakura preguntandole a sasuke cada detalle del por que hinata los abandono y kiba haciendo bolitas de papel ,mientras se las aventaba a naruto.

* * *

Para sakura ir a ver a naruto hace tiempo hubiera significado algo competitivo pero en ese momento ,no le causaba ni la mas minima pizca de ese extraño deseo obsesivo que tenia por el ,ahora solo sentia compasion ,compasion por que naruto hubiera caido en sus propias palabras ,y compasion por hinata que las habia oido ,ella insistia en pensar que a naruto le habia pasado algo( fisicamente) ,de otra forma el rubio ya hubiera puesto manos en el asunto.(o no?) como sea ,el chico no habia ido ala escuela esa semana y tenia que llevarle los estupidos deberes ,toco ala puerta tres veces y no hubo respuesta alguna ,sin embargo ella sabia que naruto estaba ahi , dio una patada abriendo completamente el pestillo de la puerta y entro ,la casa estaba mas descuidada que de costumbre ,era logico que no estando su compañero de cuarto ,naruto se dignara aunque sea a tender la cama ,pero en ese momento la casa se veia tan sucia y deshabitada como si ni un alma viviera ahi siguio caminando por el pasillo contiguo ala habitacion de naruto y se detuvo ,la puerta estaba entre abierta ,y se podia ver a naruto en cama ,jugando con su estupida raqueta como lo habia estado haciendo el ultimo mes.

Naruto oyo el asoton de la puerta ,y se imagino que sakura ,no se tardaria en llegar a molestarlo ,la casa estaba sucia ,pero por su cuarto se filtraba la humedad haciendola parecer mas limpia e inexpresiva que nunca....Inexpresiva asi se notaba su cara ahora ,durante ese mes sin hinata naruto ,no fue ala escuela en repetidos dias ,y tampoco salia de casa para nada ,se quedaba pensando ,en que pasaria si hinata estuviera ahi ,y se desenvolvia en sus fantasias ,para no estar en la fria realidad habia tomado agua desde la noche del dia anterior pero no tenia ganas de abastecer su sed en ese momento ,tampoco habia comido muy bien ,habia soñado las diferentes formas de contactar con hinata ,pero despues de las dos primeras semanas de su busqueda se dio por vencido como un imbecil ,en ese momento sakura entro en la habitacion ,y se dirigio hacia naruto.

-Ten las tareas de la semana...- sakura dejo las tareas en el suelo y se sento en el pie de cama de naruto.-Hace cuanto que no limpias esta casa...?- naruto siguio con la raqueta sin contestar ,evitando a sakura hasta que sintio como la pelirrosa rompia la raqueta en dos ,asi que no tuvo mas remedio que contestar.

-Una semana o dos ,no me acuerdo bien...- naruto volteo sus cansados ojos ,no habia dormido muy bien y esa semana habia sido un infierno.

-Bueno ya vasta!!!- naruto no se sobresalto en lo absoluto ,sin embargo jamas habia visto a sakura tan enfadada desde que intento besarla en sexto grado.-Eres un idiota ,aqui sentado como martir sin hacer ,nada ,este no es el naruto que o conozco!!!.-

-Tal vez nunca me conosiste bien...- naruto se volteo dandole la espalda a sakura ,el sabia que se habia equivocado y que habia sido un idiota ,no sabia si le molestase mas el que llos demas le tuvieran lastima o que le echaran sus errores en cara.

-Pues tienes razon ,nadie te conocio bien ,siento lastima por ti ,por los que te conocieron pero sobre todo...- naruto apretaba su puño mas y mas a medida que sakura avanzaba en sus palabras .-Siento lastima ,por que haber creido que te habias enamorado de hinata hyugga.-naruto saco toda la ira reprimada guardada hacia si mismo ,en un intento de golpear a sakura ,pero se detuvo a un cetimetro de su cara ,y con la misma fuerza e ira ,se volteo y golpeo la pared ,mientras se desprendia la humeda pintura de la misma.(eso ultimo no es verdad, lo ultimo que dijo no es verdad!!!..)Sakura se hizo hacia atras ,algo asustada ,jamas habia visto a naruto tan enfadado ,sin embargo lo comprendio levemente ,comprendio la soledad que le causaba ese amor obsesivo ,y opto por ise de ahi ,para demostrarle a naruto que no estaba solo ,por raro que pareciera.

* * *

-Estas segura de esto...?-

-Si ,tengo el presentemiento de que hago lo correcto ,he reflexionado bien mi situacion ,y ellos tienen ,razon.-

-Si es lo que quieres ...sabes que siempre puedes volver..-

-Gracias ,pero esta vez no creo volver nunca ,asi que este es el adios para siempre...-

-Bueno yo...adios -

-adios...-


	15. El mejor de los cumpleaños

Gracias por seguir mi fic ,por ser pacientes ,por sus comentarios ,por apoyarme ,por alentarme ,por desquiciarse cuando me tardaba en cuntinuarlo ,y por darme la oportunidad de pidiendo disculpas por tardarme tanto el el capitulo pasado ,pero supongo que ya lo olvidaron ,tambien debo informarles que este capitulo no tendra epilogo ,pensaba hacer el capii mas largo ,pero preferi ir al grano con la maldicion de espera para que naruto y hinata se encuentren.

15. El mejor de los cumpleaños.

Naruto se paro temprano esa mañana ,estaban en el mes de octubre al fin ese dia ,sakura lo desperto con sus gritos al telefono ,ultimamente sus amigos se comportaban muy raro ,hablan a sus espaldas y soltaban risitas indiscretas ,eso solo significaba una cosa,"Le harian una fiesta de cumpleaños" ,a naruto le sorprendia tal gesto ya que ,se habia peleado con sakura la semana pasada ,pero ,aun asi agradecia una fiesta de cumpleaños ,se sentia un poco solo y aveces se imaginaba que regalo le hubiera dado hinata si estuviera con el porsu puesto eso no era posible por que ella se habia ido a inglaterra hacia un mes y medio aun asi habia naruto ,cambiado su actitud , y decidio que una pequeña reunion con sus amigos le subiria los animos.

* * *

-En estos momentos ya no es necesarios que las uses ,se que has tenido pequeñas complicaciones pero ya no necesitas la medicina ,y puedes seguir tu estilo rutinario de vida de nuevo ,si tienes complicaciones ,no dudes en venir comigo de acuerdo?-

-Claro shizune onee-chan-

-Eeee ,no necesitas ayuda con eso...?-

-Eeee . no gracias puedo llevarlo sola....-

* * *

Naruto termino de pasar los apuntes de sasuke y fue hacia la cafeteria para esperar a sus amigos ,como siempre al acercarse los oyo murmurar algo ultimo ,y callarse ,para despues reir levemente sin dejar de mirarlo ,naruto se acerco una una debil sonrisa y y se sento ,acto seguido sasuke y kiba se fueron a otra mesa rapidamente ,eso extraño todavia mas a naruto ,pero al ver que sakura le sonreia sinceramente se tranquilizo.

-Que les pasa..?- naruto tomo un sorbo de jugo.

-Dime naruto ,que es lo que mas deseas en este momento....- naruto sabia que sakura esperaba una respuesta material ,y hubiera mentido de no ser por que mentir ya le habia echo una mala pasada hacia tiempo atras.

-Estar con hinata...- su voz sono algo vaga y soñadora como la de un viejo que recuerda los viejos momentos ,que algo que amaba profundamente puso una expresion de tristeza en el rostro y bajo la mirada.

-Yo tambien la extraño ,pero...bueno tal vez si le echas esperanza la vuelvas a ver...ya sabes ...- sakura se paro y lo dejo solo ,sabia que esa iba a ser la repuesta y estaba preparada para contestar a eso.

Las clases pasaron rapidamente ,dejando a naruto pensando en lo que mas deseaba en ese momento , sin embargo no lo obtendria siguio vagando sin ninguna direccion en la fria y humeda calle hasta que se encontro en la casa de los hyugga ,seguia igual que antes ,naruto sonrio levemente al recordar las veces que habia caminado con ella por alli ,y rozo con los dedos ligeramente el crecido arbusto donde solia esconderse de neji. Asi siguio embelesado con sus recuerdos hasta que oyo un ruido ,naruto presto atencion ,oyo otro ruido y se acerco ala ventana de baño ,naruto juro ver que se apagaba una luz pero ,en realidad cuando llego ala ventana del baño la luz estaba apagada ,subio por el arbol al cuarto donde casi beso por primera vez a hinata hyugga ,y tampoco oyo nada de nuevo ,se quedo ahi media hora hasta estar convencido de que alli no habia nadie ,y poder volver a su casa de nuevo ,le echo una ultima mirada melancolica ala casa y se fue ,con un leve dolor en el pecho.

* * *

-Bueno no se , se veia triste...como otra persona ,diferente a como yo recordaba que era...estuvo alli esperando como un loco ,hasta que se fue , me senti muy mal ,ahora se que todo este tiempo has tenido razon ,como pude ser tan tonta...-

-Bueno considerando que los dos son tontos ,ninguno tiene la culpa de acuerdo..? ya veras que cambiara de actitud ,y si no ,tendra una cita con mi puño...-

-Muchas gracias sakura chan....-

* * *

Sakura se fue a reunir con sasuke y kiba y comenzaron a planear la fiesta de naruto de nuevo ,en turnos se iban a visitarlo para darle animos y ya faltaba muy poco para su cumpleaños.

-Imaginenlo ,sonriendo de nuevo sin esa cara de melancolia que ha tenido ultimamente- sakura hizo ademan de felicidad ante poder verlo sonreir de nuevo.

-Pef ,que querias el idiota se enamoro ,y naruto enamorado es tonto y retonto al cuadrado ,ademas de que la cago ,alguien se lo echo en cara ,no dire quien...- sasuke escondio entre tosidos el nombre sakura.-la verdad no lo entiendo mira que enmorarse asi de una chica.

-Asi que tu nunca te has enamorado de nadie...- sakura se acerco mas a el en tono de reproche ,mientras que a kiba no le quedaba mas que ver su escenita.

-No yo no..- sasuke bajo la mirada distraidamente ,con un leve sonrojo ,evitando ver a sakura.

-Enserio yo crei que te gustaba sakura..- dijo kiba de lo mas natural tomando otra fritura del refrigerador ,tomo la cara de sorpresa contenida que le ofrecio sasuke ,como un si ,sasuke los miro desafiantes y este solo les dio la espalda ,mirando hacia arriba algo ruborizado.

-El que nos llevemos bien ,y nos guste molestar a naruto ,y tengamos los mismos gustos ,no quiere decir que me guste-

-Si claro tienes razon ,que tontos somos- sakura y kiba finalizaron al unisonio no creyendo una sola palabra de lo que el uchiha decia.

* * *

-Dime te gusta este conjunto o este para una cita..?-

-La verdad kiba kun preferiria pagar yo lo que voy a usar en la cita...-

-Para nada ,si mi amor platonico se va a vestir sera con lo mejor y lo que ella quiera asi que elige traje que este yo lo pago..-

-Bueno...no quiero ser codiciosa ,pero ese lindo vestido de manta blanca con decoraciones de perla incrustadas ,y el gorro que le hace juego ,y los zapatos que le hacen juego ,junto con los colgantes y el collar se ven esplendidos...!!!-

-Eeeee ,bu..bueno si es lo que quieres...-

-Enserio gracias kiba kun!!!!!!-

-Va...lla eso ,si que es besar...aunque solo sea por cinco segundos.-

-Es para agredecerte todo lo que haces por mi-

-De..de nada-

* * *

Esa mañana no hacia tanto frio como de costumbre y naruto se preparo para su fiesta sorpresa ,en el centro comercial ,se sentia algo mal ,hace unos dias habia oido cosas en la casa de hinata ,y juro que ella habia vuelto ,pero eso hubiera sido demasiado ,bueno para ser cierto ,es decir que tan comprensiva podia ser hinata?.Siguio caminando ,hasta que llego junto a sakura ,esta estaba vestida en pieles ,y tenia un gorrito que la protegia del frio ,naruto la vio ,y le pregunto que se traia entre manos.

-Ya lo veras- es lo unico que le respondia la pelirrosa.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una fuente donde transitaba muy poca gente ,y la mayoria eran mayores de edad ,naruto siguio y como se lo imaginaba ,alli estaban sus amigos ,y otra persona con la cual kiba hablaba ,de lejos se apreciaba que era una chica muy linda ,tenia un precioso vestido blanco de manta ,con perlas incrustadas ,y un moño en el pecho que enmarcaba su busto ,el vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de las rrodillas ,tenia puestas zapatillas que hacian juergo ,y un largo sombrero ,que podia tapar todo el cabello de la joven ,la cual usaba lentes primero penso que ellos querian engancharlo en una cita con otra chica ,y se molesto levemente ,pero empezo a acercarse y observar con mas detenimiento ,a medida que se acercaba mas sus , amigos le sonreian y la joven tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,entonces naruto lo supo todo.

-Hi...na...ta...chan..?-

Hinata ya llevaba unas horitas ahi parada con sus amigos ,pero aprovechaba para hablar con ellos de cualquier tonteria ,quien pensaria que ella se veria tan bien ,y que sus amigos eran tan apuestos, quien imaginaria que sakura era muy bonita y naruto sin embargo la prefirio a ella , hacia un detalle lindo ponerse ese moño en el pecho ,como si fuera un total regalo ,y entonces oyo a su amigo decir :alli viene ,al principio hinata vio a naruto tan ,serio y deprimido como en el ultimo mes ,pero al oirlo pronunciar su nombre ,vio al verdadero naruto uzumaki ,era rubio ,alto ,y de ojos casi azul zafiro ,portaba ropa muy habitual ,y en sus marcadas mejillas de nacimientos ,se hallaba un rubor considerable ,se veia sorprendido y ala vez algo feliz , esboso un peuqeña sonrisa ,pero su cara aun denotaba sorpresa.

La chica se quito los lentes oscuros ,y dejo ver esos ojos que parecian verlo todo ,naruto no lo creia ,alli frente a el ,tenia plantada ala mismisima hinata ,hyugga y no supo que hacer ,esta se hallaba como siempre ,linda ,algo distraida y sonrojada pero su expresion habia cambiado , sus ojos ya no demostraban su habitual inseguridad ,ahora sus ojos portaban ,seguridad ansoluta .Se veia radiante a pesar de las cosas sucedidas y lo miraba como si fuera un tesoro muy valioso.

-Naruto kun!!!!- naruto sintio como hinata se avento hacia el ,y cayeron los dos al suelo ,despues de la caida ,naruto levanto levemente la mirada aun sonrojado ,y todavia mas sorprendido que antes.

-Hinata yo...-

Hinata nego con la cabeza y sin pensarlo ,pedirle permiso o dar señal de ello se acerco a el ,lo abrazo y lo beso.

A LOS QUE LE HALLA QUEDADO DUDA ,CADA CONVERSACION SEPARADA ,Y SIN MOBRE FUE DE HINATA Y OTROS PERSONAJES ,ALTERNOS EN LA HISTORIA ,ESPERO QUE PARA MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA O PARA ESTA NOCHE ESTE MI NUEVO


End file.
